Surfacing
by Charlie Laurenz
Summary: Doctor Olivia Grant's life has been a disappointment so far. Having accepted an offer from S.H.I.E.L.D fresh out of university, she finds herself at the bottom of the pecking order. All of that is about to change, however, when an unexpected opportunity presents itself. *Continued in 'Shifting'
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, guys! I'm starting a new fanfic based on the Avengers/Thor movies. I hope you all enjoy it. Per usual, I do not own the rights.**

Those blue eyes pierced my soul. In that moment, I saw worlds of pain and anger; sadness and resentment. I had never wanted to comfort another person more than in that moment.

I watched as a tear rolled down the pale face, glistening in the sunlight. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as the drop made its way down his cheek. Such loss. Instinctively, I raised my hand.

"Doctor Grant!" The voice broke my focus from the screen before me.

"Sir?" Chief Security Officer Blythe glared down at me, his gray eyes cold. Blythe was a hard man, with a stern mouth and hawkish nose. Even the graying hair on his head seemed to disapprove of me. Blythe was also my boss.

I had joined S.H.I.E.L.D fresh out of college, thinking I was doing my country a service. Offers had been following me my entire student life, I was in demand. I had chosen S.H.I.E.L.D because I believed in my country and wanted to help in any way I could. All the classes in psychology, however, couldn't have prepared me for what I had gotten into. Nervously, I fiddled with the chain around my neck- a gift from my late father. He had been so proud when I told him. If only he knew.

"What do you think you're doing?" His voice was gruff, laden with accusation.

"Reviewing the New York footage, sir."

"Your assignment was to write a report with suggestions for the survivors, not watching footage of the Asgardians."

"I just thought that if I could watch everything, I might make better suggestions-"

"You thought wrong. We didn't hire such a promising psychologist to play around. Do your job." With a disapproving 'tsk!', he wheeled around on his heel and strode away angrily. Swallowing hard, I closed the tab on my monitor, but not before taking one final look at that bereft face.

Loki had attacked Earth with an army of aliens known as the Chiaturi. Devastation and destruction had followed in their wake, countless lives lost. The team known as the Avengers, assembled by S.H.I.E.L.D themselves, had managed to stop the mayhem, but at great cost.

Strangely, however, when I watched the footage I wasn't as angry with Loki as I had assumed. Normally, I tried to compartmentalize my feelings. When studying and analyzing human behavior, it was rather helpful to not enter into anything with bias. Still, Loki had killed innocent people and it was an emotion rather difficult to suppress.

To my surprise, I had noticed the typical signs of emotional neglect. The anger, the rage, the sadness, the seeming lack of care for life and lives of others, arrogance, a need for attention in all the wrong ways. This was a person who had been neglected as a youth and had been twisted and warped as a result. Of course, he had made his own decisions. He had chosen to allow himself to be the victim and it had resulted in the mass destruction of recent months.

This was always the problem when studying criminals, more often than not, you found something broken in them and began to empathize. Sighing, I continued my notes on the task at hand. When five o'clock arrived, I practically jumped from my chair.

"Hey, Olivia!" I groaned when I recognized the voice shouting after me on my out of the building. Phillip Munson was a nice enough man. He wasn't particularly attractive or intelligent but he was nice. Still, I had noticed a pattern of obsessive behavior him, which was a major detractor.

"Phillip, how can I help you?" I made it a point to sound rushed. The problem with being a psychologist, was that I was consistently finding flaws in other people. Particularly men. I had been trained to find these flaws and try my best to fix them. Most of the time, however, I didn't feel like fixing anyone away from work.

"I was, er, just wondering if you'd had dinner yet?" The hopefulness in his tone was all too apparent.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I have plans." He need not know those plans were eating a frozen dinner and watching Gilmore Girls reruns with my cat.

"Oh, okay. Er, see you tomorrow, Doctor Grant." Ah, the return to using my formal title. Embarrassment. Shame. Inferiority.

"I will see you tomorrow, Phillip." Phillip scampered off and I exited the building. I looked both ways before crossing the street to the subway station. Washington D.C. was as different from Texas as could be imagined but I had grown accustomed to it in the time since I had moved there. A stray curl fell into my face, making my skin itch. Annoyed, I pushed it away, glancing at my watch. Five ten. Sawyer would be missing me.

Sawyer was the main male in my life; he was also my cat. The yellow tabby had been living in a dumpster behind my apartment building. After having posted 'found' posters around town to no avail, he had become my constant companion. A shudder ran through me as I imagined myself becoming the stereotypical crazy, cat lady. No, that wouldn't happen.

Exiting the subway station, I rounded the corner to my building. As I made my way to my door, the familiar shouting returned. The breaking of dish ware followed soon after. This was typical of my neighbors in 6A. Every day, at eight in the morning and at five fifteen in the evening, a row would ensue. I tried my best to ignore them as the latch unlocked at 6B. Sure enough, Sawyer was waiting for me at the door.

"Hey, mister! How did the day treat you?" The cat mewed in response. "Are you that hungry?" Answering my question, Sawyer ran to the kitchen and sat by his food bowl.

"Okay, okay. What do you think, chicken and giblets or seafood feast?" Sawyer began his ritual of sliding between my legs and I picked the former. I could hear the 'clink' of his collar against the porcelain bowl as I changed into my sweats. _Ah, the clothing of kings... _I tossed my Salisbury steak into the microwave and queued up my DVD player.

"Where were we, Sawyer? Season two, disc three?" His orange eyes studied me quickly before returning to his dinner. I pushed play as the timer dinged. When I sat down on the lumpy sofa, Sawyer jumped beside me. "This is our life. Isn't it exciting?" My sarcasm was lost on the feline. _Maybe, someday that will change. _I sincerely hoped that was true. While I was waiting, however, I always had my cat and my television. That would just have to do.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I hope you guys are enjoying Olivia's story as much as I am writing it. Once again, I have no rights over the Avengers. Happy reading :-)**

"Ahhh!" I tossed yet another shirt from my dresser. "I'm late! I'm so, so late!" I had finally found the blouse I was looking for and shoved it over my head. As I ran out of the apartment, I snatched my morning bagel from the fridge. "Bye, Sawyer!" I didn't wait long enough to see if he'd respond.

I sprinted down the six flights of stairs and shoved open the door. A quick glance at my watch revealed I was already ten minutes late. "Crap, crap, crap!"

Naturally, because I was in a hurry, it seemed to take the subway train forever to arrive at my stop. Even slower was the short trip to work. In a frenzy, I dashed through security, up the escalators, and into my cubicle.

"You're late." Blythe growled. His hair looked particularly perturbed that morning.

"Sorry, sir. It won't happen again." That bottle of wine did me no favors the night prior. Not only did I oversleep, I had a terrible headache as well. Still, it had seemed like a brilliant idea at the time. I was lonely, I hated my job, and the grandest adventure I was capable of having was getting drunk; which, I promptly did.

My psychological training began lecturing me, which put me into even more of a foul mood. My morning passed in a fog of irritation and irritability. When lunch, at long last, arrived, I proceeded to storm from my tiny cubicle. "Olivia-"

"Not now, Phillip!" I barked, my glare causing a fearful retreat from my unwanted admirer.

"Someone's in a mood." A male voice prodded beside me. Dan Czerniak was both the most loathsome and most attractive man I had ever met. He was taller than me, which was unusual, with dark, wavy hair and obscenely white teeth. I always noted, however, how pointy his canines were; the resemblance to fangs reminded me of why I had turned down his numerous offers at dating.

I had met Dan on my first day and he had irked me then. His male bravado was obnoxious, as was his insufferable arrogance. Dan was a windbag and liked to hear himself talk; a classic narcissist if there ever was one. Still, he was incredibly fetching and had slept with half the women in the building. I had no intentions of being added to that list.

"I'm really not in the mood."

"So I noticed."

"Would you kindly go back to the hole you crawled out of?"

The smirk on his face only served to make me angrier. "I always knew I loved redheads for a reason. So much fire."

"Up yours, Dan." I shoved past him and rushed out the doors. Sighing with relief, I tilted my head back to look at the sky. And that was when I saw it: the sky was completely covered with dark gray clouds. The wind picked up, cold and biting. This was not typical summer weather, certainly not in D.C. The hairs on my neck stood on end and I fought off a shiver of fear. Something was amiss.

All at once, it began. In horror, I watched as the ground rippled and began to rise at an alarming speed, hurtling closer and closer towards me. People ran in all directions, some being swept up in the wave of rising earth. Adrenaline pumping through my veins, I kicked off my shoes and sprinted in the opposite direction. I had never been a particularly good runner, but when life is dependent upon it, the change is amazing. Panting, I raced up the street, turning left on my street. I could hear the roar behind me as I raced up the stairs and into my apartment.

Sawyer was hissing madly when I entered. "Come on, boy. In the tub we go." With one quick motion, I scooped the cat into my arms and leapt into my bathtub. The repairmen had still yet to fix the leak in my bathroom, which turned out to be the best thing possible as there were still sheets of plywood laying on the floor. I quickly grabbed a few and stacked them above Sawyer and myself. "We're going to be alright, Sawyer. We're going to be just fine."

The words were more for myself than for him. I had never lived through anything like what was coming, but I had been through plenty of tornadoes back home in Texas. Taking shelter in my bathtub was the only survival plan I had. I hoped that if it worked for tornadoes, it would work for massive land upheaval.

The roar became progressively louder and I braced myself and Sawyer. If I died at that moment, it wouldn't be for lack of trying. In one sickening movement, I felt the building rise in slow motion. I heard the stones dissolving behind me, the nauseating lurch forward, and then we were airborne-hurtling at a breakneck speed through the air. Sawyer howled hysterically while I desperately fought for composure.

In an instant, we came crashing downwards. The broken earth loomed before us, even though we couldn't see it. "I love you, Sawyer." I whispered fearfully. At least I'd die with my beloved pet. Then, with great force, the tub landed atop what could only be a rubble heap. We continued sliding downhill, the sound of broken buildings crumbling around us. One of the plywood sheets had been flung off in the journey. Sawyer and I, however, remained completely intact.

Breathing heavily, I peeked over the rim of the cast iron tub. Rubble lay in giant heaps about me. My stomach lurched when I saw remnants of bodies poking out here and there. With shaky legs, I stood to my feet, Sawyer still in my arms. Sirens were blaring in the distance but all I saw was the devastation. I saw lives lost and families broken. Homes full of memories had been reduced to a pile of rocks.

Eventually, the paramedics arrived. Life crawled amidst the haze. I vaguely remembered being packed into an ambulance but not much else. When I awoke, I found myself in a white room, the clouds still hanging forebodingly in the sky.

"Doctor Grant?" The voice was familiar and I dimly recognized the S.H.I.E.L.D agent sitting across from me. Coulson, I believed his name was.

"Wh-what happened? Where am I?" My voice had been reduced to a rasp.

"You're in the hospital. Everything's going to be fine."

"My cat-"

"Has been taken to the nearest veterinary clinic."

"Good. As long as he's safe..." Then, suddenly, I remembered. "What about the others? In the building? Are they-"

"That's part of why I'm here. Doctor Grant, you're the only one who survived."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Blah, blah, blah-I own no rights. Hope you guys enjoy :-)**

Stunned, I sat in silence. How could everyone, all my coworkers, be dead? Surely, it couldn't be true. "No. You must be mistaken."

"I'm afraid I'm not. We need you to tell us what happened."

He was so nonchalant about it, as if somehow it wasn't a catastrophe. I felt anger begin to boil beneath the surface, a cold darkness descend upon me. "Why me? There we bound to be other survivors from the city. Why do you have to talk to me?" My voice was sharp, more akin to a hiss or growl. The power of my own emotions frightened me but there was nothing I could do.

"The other survivors didn't work for S.H.I.E.L.D's criminal review department."

"I didn't review criminals, I reviewed survivors of criminal attacks and wrote suggestions for them to re-enter civilian life."

His expression was inscrutable, agitating me further. Who was this man? Exactly who did he think he was? What right did he have to speak as though lives weren't lost? "Doctor Grant, I understand that this entire situation has been traumatic for you, but I need to debrief you. Your job was to help survivors. I'm trying to do mine."

Of course. How could I have been so foolish? Convinced that recent events had impaired my thinking, I began to divulge the entire story: from waking up late right up to surviving the fall in the bathtub. At the end of my tale, I found myself exhausted, weary from remembering what had occurred.

"Thank you, Doctor Grant. Get some rest." With that, Agent Coulson swept out of my white room, leaving me to fall into a dark slumber.

The sound of murmuring voices woke me. At first, my vision was blurred. All I could see were black, fuzzy shapes against a blinding white backlight. Then, my vision cleared. Unknown S.H.I.E.L.D agents surrounded my bed. I searched for someone I knew, but it was in vain.

"Ah, Doctor Grant! Did you sleep well?" Coulson entered into view and I struggled to understand what was happening. Memories if my father's paranoia returned, his conspiracy theory on the government eliminating people who had lived through orchestrated events returned and I caught myself trembling. No, I had lived through too much to be taken out now. I didn't have anything I could use as a weapon but perhaps I could feign death or be just quick enough to escape through a window...

"You were set to leave today but I'm afraid you won't be returning to your home."

Crap. They were going to kill me. "I'm sure I couldn't anyway, it's probably a heap of rubble." I tried to be jovial, throw them off my scent. Maybe they didn't know I was on to them and I could get away.

"That's true. We need you to come with us."

Instantly, I began to desperately search for an escape. There had to be a way out. I wasn't going to die. "Doctor Grant?"

"Shouldn't I be getting an exit examination?" It was my only hope. My mental state had fallen into fear and paranoia.

"For the sake of time, we had your physician examine you while you were sleeping. We need you to come with us, immediately." He was repeating himself, with more urgency this time.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer. "Do I need to be concerned?" I blurted out. The anxiety was taking a toll on my nerves, my heart raced ahead of me.

"Only if you're the cause. Did you instigate the massive shockwave that reduced Washington to a pile of rocks, Doctor Grant?"

"No."

"Then you have nothing to be worried about."

With relief, I sat to attention. The S.H.I.E.L.D agents left the room while I dressed. Innocuous black clothes had been laid out on the chair beside my bed. Standing itself proved to be a challenge and I found my legs shaking from the effort. Cautiously, I shuffled to the door, trying to not put more force on my legs than was necessary.

"How long have I been here?" I inquired when I made it out of my room.

"Five days. Here, you're going to need this." Coulson handed me an access card. There was no picture on it, just my name and a barcode. The S.H.I.E.L.D logo was distant in the background while a large number "7" was emblazoned in the foreground.

"Five days?" I choked. Small wonder my legs were so weak. "Am I allowed to know where we're going, or is that classified?" A wry grin spread across his face. "Ah, classified."

"You'll find out soon enough."

We piled into a large, black Suburban when we exited the hospital. Instantly, everyone pulled out their phones and laptops, typing furiously. Time seemed to whizz past and the next thing I knew was that we had stopped at a naval base. I followed the group through a security area and up a gangplank to a massive aircraft carrier.

Crew members scurried about in all directions. I watched with interest as a group of cadets ran single-file past me. Several jets and helicopters were parked on deck. "Doctor Grant, follow me."

It was then that the group disbursed and I was left to follow Agent Coulson and another unknown male agent. We traveled through one of the metal doors, down several decks, until we reached the control room. And what a sight it was. Tiers of windows ran both directions before me. Numerous desks, computers, and officers sat typing below. Directly in front, was what was clearly the captain's deck, as it was a platform above the rest of the room.

"Colonel Fury, our guest has arrived."

A rather frightening man turned to assess me. He was reasonably tall, with a bald head and an eyepatch. I had heard of Colonel Fury, of course. He was somewhat infamous. One of the first African-American S.H.I.E.L.D officers, in fact. Still, the stories didn't do him justice as to just how intimidating he was. At that moment, he seemed to pleased with what he discovered about me and strode over.

"Doctor Grant," His hand extended. I shook it with as tight of a grip as I could muster. "Glad to see you made it."

"Sir, why exactly am I here?" It took all my effort to not have my words come out in a squeak.

"Coulson." It was a dismissal. Nervously, I watched the two men nod and leave me alone on the deck with the Colonel. "You were the only person to survive from the criminal review department. You want to tell me how that happened?"

I hastily retold my story, all the while fighting off anxiety. "Guess it's a good thing you're used to tornadoes."

"Um," I began with hestitation. "Why do you need me here, sir?"

"We're prepared for take off, Colonel!" A woman shouted from the other end of the room.

"Take off?"

"You might want to hold on to something, Doctor Grant. Things are about to get bumpy." And then we were lifting, full throttle. It was less like taking off from an airplane and more akin to a rocket launch. My stomach did little flips as I clung to the railing, hoping we would finish quickly.

Just as quickly as it had started, the ship stopped its ascent and began to drift lazily in the air. "Where were we?"

I swallowed hard, keeping my composure. "You were going to tell me why I'm here."

"Right. Seems that shockwave was just the beginning. Two more have happened while you've been out. One in Beijing and one in London."

"I'm a psychologist, sir. I'm not sure how much help I'm going to be."

"See, that's why I need you here, Doctor Grant. You've seen the New York footage?"

I nodded in assent, still questioning his intentions for me. "Well, seems like it's the work of another alien force. And two of our favorite extra-terrestrials are on their way to help."

"Sir?"

"You've heard of Thor, I assume?"

"Yes."

"Well, apparently he needed some help on this one, so he's bringing support. I need you to evaluate that support."

"Oh, okay. Can I ask who it is?"

His jaw clenched and I saw hatred flash in eye. "Loki."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Your reviews make me so happy :-) I'm so glad you enjoy my story so much, it means a lot!**

My heart stuck in my throat. I could feel its frantic beating, hear it echo in my mind. Loki. He wanted me to evaluate Loki? Was he serious? I felt a cold sweat begin to emit from my pores. This had to be a dream. A nightmare, really.

"And you want me to-to psychoanalyze L-Loki?" If my voice wasn't pitiful, I didn't know what was.

That same, hard expression remained plastered on the colonel's face. "You got a problem with that?"

Yes! Yes, I do! "It's just that I don't understand, sir. I'm sure you have more qualified psychologists than-"

"I need you to do it." His tone was harsh and I fought the urge to flinch. "None of my other psychologists were in D.C. that day. And none of them finished their doctorate degrees by the age of twenty-two. We read your thesis. Why do you think you got the job?" Fury's eyebrows raised at the question.

I shrugged my shoulders in uncertainty. Truth be told, I had never been sure why I had been given the job. "Your government hired you, Doctor Grant, because your approach to psychology is vastly different than your peers. You're like a combination of Sherlock Holmes and...I don't know. The Oracle or something..."

It was huge compliment. So great, in fact, I nearly fell over from shock. I had heard before that my insights were, well, astounding. Some had even said I must be a witch, simply because I seemed to be able to read people's souls. I could guarantee I wasn't a witch, though as to why I could see others so well, I had no idea.

When I was an undergraduate, we were given a photo of the face of a serial killer. But, of course, we were never told it was a serial killer. The man hadn't made the national, or even local news. Most of the group wrote down traits his expression revealed. Calmness, bliss, etc. But when I looked at that face, I saw something else entirely. What could be interpreted as calmness, I saw as hidden aggression. The bliss may have been there, but only because his eyes revealed he'd recently broken the law. I could go on, but needless to say, I was the only one who got it correct. I had even guessed he would likely kill again, probably targeting a girl with poor self esteem and diminutive height.

My professor took my findings to the police but, sadly, he had killed again. They eventually caught the man; when they did, he had killed upwards of thirteen girls. The police had suspicions but no solid evidence it was him, so Professor Harding had offered to take his photo to see what his students would notice. Needless to say, that was when my...interest had begun.

"Thank you, Colonel Fury." Then, as if reading his impatience, I added, "I'll make sure I get my skinny, psychologist ass in there."  
The briefest hint of a smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. So, I had read him right too. "I'll take you down to interrogation myself. I'm sure you're going to want a few minutes to prep."

I didn't mention that I never prepared a list of cross-examination questions when I did interrogations. I had only done them in college, but I found getting a sense of the soul across from me before asking worked much better.

"I have to say, Doctor Grant, I think I'm starting to like you. You might just find yourself employed here permanently."

"I appreciate that, sir." Then, failing to reign in my curiosity, I asked. "How old were you? When she died?"

He stopped in mid-step. A look of confusion coupled with grief appeared on his face. "Who?"

"Your sister."

His namesake made its way to his visage. "Who gave you that information? Where did you read it?"

"I didn't read it, I saw. I was just curious, sir. I didn't mean any disrespect. My apologies."

"This gets out, you're dead." He gave me a look that said, 'I mean business.' Understanding, I nodded my assent.

We continued our trip in silence, my mind still puzzling over how old he was when she died. Was she the reason he joined the military? What had happened to her? "They said you were good but, damn..." He muttered under his breath.

We stopped at a set of two, nondescript doors. One, I knew, was the interrogation room. The other, I assumed, was the observation booth. "We've been letting him stew in there for a few hours. You want a look?" He opened the observation door and I checked myself.

So, they had already arrived. The lie was likely to make me more comfortable. Not that it mattered, I wasn't going to be comfortable examining Loki. Inhaling deeply, I followed after him into the small, dark room. The viewing glass revealed a disheveled figure, sitting quietly in the chair. His black hair was much longer than the last time I had seen him, hanging partway into his face. His expression conveyed one emotion: amusement.

I hated arrogance. It reeked of self-importance, which was entirely unappealing. That emotion on his face was enough to solidify my own. So he thought he was above all of us, well, I'd show him.

"Fury, is it necessary to do this to my brother?" Thor was even bigger in person. "I had a difficult time ensuring his aid." He spoke a like Shakespearean actor. It sounded so ridiculous yet entirely fitting at the same time.

"You bring your crazy-ass brother here, to my planet, to help you find the crazy-ass mother..."

I quit listening. Colonel Fury had quite the show of expletives to convey his displeasure. I coughed to interrupt their disagreement. "Do you want me to start now or just come back later?"

"Who is this?" Thor's voice was accusatory. Like somehow I was going to hurt his deranged, little brother.

"This is Doctor Olivia Grant. She's just here to tell me if that brother of yours," He motioned at the glass. "Caused this whole thing. Or if he's helping who did."

"Loki would have no means of doing so. He has been in Asgardian prison for the past year-"

"Like your brother couldn't find a way to contact-"

I left as their discussion reached new heights again. The door closed behind me and I braced myself for what I was about to do. I took one, final deep breath and opened the door with my access card.

Loki glanced up at my entrance. A smile of cocky amusement spread across his features. His tactics weren't going to work. He thought he was invincible. I was going to topple him.

"So this is your great strategy, Colonel Fury? Bring a pretty girl to talk to me? It won't work." He was gauging a response from me. I said nothing, moving the chair out to sit.

We stared at each other, long and hard for what seemed an eternity. I noted the same sense of hurt and betrayal I had noticed in the clip, though his eyes weren't nearly as blue. I made a mental note that the Tesseract had an impact on him as well.

Finally, he broke eye contact. "Why are you here...Doctor Grant?" So that was why he had stopped staring. He wanted to use my name as a means of intimidation.

"Do I really need to justify that question with an answer?"

The grin returned. I watched the handcuffed hands twitch, ever so slightly.

"Oh and calling me a mewling quim isn't going to work, either." I returned what I hoped was a defiant smirk.

"It would seem what I said has gone around."

"You have no idea." Someone had told someone and the statement had made its way as far as the general public. I blamed Loki for all the men calling their girlfriends such names.

The smirk remained plastered on his lips. "Well, I appreciate the conversation, but I'm ready to go now."

"Oh, I'm sure you are." I crossed my hands on the table and remained where I was, like I was waiting for something important.

"Where is your note tablet, isn't that the sort of thing you people do?"

"I don't need one. Gets in the way of thinking. Anyone who writes down their plans is an idiot." I was playing on his ego and I knew it.

A full smile broke out. "So how's prison treated you? You don't seem any worse for wear."

Loki laughed then and I smiled. "As if anything my father and brother could do to me would make any difference."

Jackpot. "No, I suppose that is true. And yet you bring them up. Why is that?"

The smile faded and I plastered an innocent curiosity on my face. "This isn't going to work, Doctor Grant."

"What isn't? I was just asking a simple question."

He forced a grin on his face, his anger bubbling to the surface. Good. "I would drop the act and do my job if I were you."

"What do you think my job is?"

"You're here to see if I'm the one who has attacked your precious Earth." He sneered. "Your insignificant planet means nothing to me."

"Right, so last year was just a show of what you were capable of?" I was getting under his skin and I liked it. I savored the anger radiating off him. A thought struck me that perhaps we weren't that different. I let it pass.

He didn't respond so I continued. "That's what they all think, you know. All of the Avengers. The rest of the planet." I giggled at that moment. The nonsense of it all. My childish gesture did not go unnoticed.

"I take it you're not of the same opinion?" He was hiding the anger behind a smile again.

"No, of course not. It's a load of crap, is what it is."

"And what is your theory, that I came here looking for a wife?" So he knew the response of the human women. Loki was definitely attractive, most of that appeal likely lied in his brokenness. Well, the women who weren't in New York or Berlin that is.

"No. A man like you, why would you be interested in a parasitic human? Why would you be interested in a woman at all?"

"If this you asking me out, I'm flattered. But I'm going to have to say no." Egotistical jerk.

"I've always thought love was a kind of blindness." Honesty was my next tactic. "Initially, you don't mind. You feel like you're seeing more of the world. But then reality sets in. And you get hurt. You stumble along the way and then you realize that all you can see is black."

"Some man hurt you then? I should shake his hand."

I wasn't going to be distracted. "See, I know that last year was about vengeance. You wanted to hurt your brother and make him feel everything you did."

"You think you know so much," It erupted then. "But you're just another mortal! You can't pretend to imagine all that I am or what I feel!" Insult after insult rushed from him, causing him to rise to his feet. I remained where I was, seeing his bare soul.

What a broken creature he was. The venom in his words revealed a deep hurt that been clung to. Over the years, it had turned to hatred and bitterness; a festering, infected wound that clouded his sanity. The world hated him. More true, he hated himself. He finished his rant and returned to his seat. His body was still shaking from his tirade. "Get out." He whispered.

"You say I don't know you, but I do, Loki. I do. I know you better than your family. I know Mommy and Daddy favored your brother. Thor, the great. The mighty. He could do no wrong, could he? Oh, the countless 'I love you's' and 'We're so proud's.' Then, there was you. Longing to be your brother's equal. Just wanting a piece of their time. A piece of their hearts. But you were adopted, weren't you? And some part of that resounded in you, even if you didn't know." He was trembling. I almost felt guilty.

Instead, I continued on. "And so you grew up, hating your brother for stealing all the love that should have been yours. And even more, hating yourself. For not being what Mommy and Daddy wanted. Your entire existence has been an effort to prove to Daddy that you're good enough."

I leaned in closely, a favorite line from a movie springing to mind. "I see you, Loki Laufeyson." I whispered, his gaze averted from me. "You have been weighed. You have been measured. And you have been wanting." With that, I left my chair, a crumbling man in my wake.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and suggestions! You guys are the best! Happy reading!**

When I returned to the observation room, I was met with reverential stares. Thor looked like he couldn't decide whether he was furious or troubled. Fury was the cat who ate the canary. "So, did he do it?"

"No. He's not involved. Though, I wouldn't be surprised if he knows who did."

"That is why I brought him here. He has been to dark places in the universe. He must know." Thor muttered. "You had no right to do that to my brother."

He was mad at me. I had ripped into his brother and he was angry at me for hurting him. His face belied the truth. Thor felt it was his responsibility to defend his brother, because he believed himself responsible for what he had become.

"Perhaps. But it was good for him."

"I fail to see how."

"Every time you look at your brother, you feel guilt. Why is that, Thor?"

"I do not have to answer your questions, woman."

"No. You don't. I already know. Your brother grew up with an inferiority complex and what I can only suppose to be emotional neglect. It could have been because he genuinely was a bad child, more likely because he was adopted. Tell me, am I right in that you spent your childhood knowing what he really was?"

"Everybody, out!" Fury shouted to the other agents. Reluctantly, they filed out of the room until the three of us remained.

I took Thor's silence as the answer to my question. "So, when he turned on you and everyone else you assumed it was your fault. Maybe, if you had told him sooner he would have been different. He would have understood why your parents were more emotionally distant. Why he would never have a chance at the throne. Am I wrong?"

"Loki may be adopted, but he is Asgardardian. Thor?" Colonel Fury turned his gaze to Thor, who was now pacing the room like a wounded animal. His shoulders slumped, head bowed low. Oh, yes. An incredible sense of guilt. Shame, even.

"Loki is not from Asgard, sir. I would be willing to go so far as to say he's a monster. A legitimate monster. Some frightful creature the Asgardians feared; saved and camouflaged to look like one of them."

"Do not call my brother a monster!" It was a warning, one I took to heart. "And, yes. He is from Asgard. I think, perhaps, you are mistaken."

At least he genuinely believed his brother to be one of his kind, though I still wasn't convinced. The shameful secret that plagued Thor was that he knew of his brother's adoption. He did not, however, know of his true nature.

"Yes, perhaps." I squared my shoulders and looked him in the eyes. "Still, it will do your brother a world of good to know there are some people to not be trifled with. Had he not been so full of pride and arrogance, I would have spared him. As it is, he needs to understand that being hurt is not a legitimate excuse for cruel behavior."

"Yes, I suppose you are right. I do not want to see you humiliate him again, though."

I raised a brow but nodded in assent. When familial honor mixed with grief, it was a rather fearsome thing. I turned to leave when the colonel stopped me.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Puzzled, I turned my head to look at him. _What now? I did my job, a little too well, if you ask me. I just want to get my cat and try to put my life back together. _"I was going to leave, sir."

"No, you're not. You're going with these two." My jaw dropped open. He couldn't be serious. He just couldn't be. Thor's reaction was nearly identical to mine.

"We do not need the doctor to accompany us. We will be traveling to other planets. It would not be safe for her to come."

"I'm with him."

"Thor, you wanted to chase whoever did this. I ain't got a problem with that, but I do have a problem with your brother. You wanted to see exactly what's been happening, you gotta come through me. This is my house, my rules. The doctor goes."

"Sir, I really don't think-"

"What? You got plans?" The tone was mocking. I swallowed defiantly and crossed my arms.

"Actually, yes. I'm going to find my cat, get a hotel room, and have a Doctor Who marathon while I try to piece some semblance of a life back together!"

Colonel Fury looked amused and I realized how pathetic my life sounded. What did it matter? My cat was all I had left. I shouldn't feel ashamed to be so connected with him. "Those were your plans. You're going with them now. We'll get you some extra clothes. You know how to fight, right?"

Naturally, the events of my past had been unearthed. Not that they were particularly difficult to discover. They were what caused me to become a psychologist, after all. Grinding my teeth, I nodded my head in confirmation. I knew how to fight, but only because I didn't want my sister's fate.

"Good. Thor, say hello to your new traveling buddy. You guys are going to get along great." Smiling with morbid contentment, Fury strode from the room, leaving Thor and I to ourselves.

"Do not get in our way."

"I'll try not to." At that moment, Loki was returned with a small army guarding him. He seemed to have been given the opportunity to get cleaned up, because his hair was now slicked back and he was wearing the same get up he had the year before. An agent dropped a bag at my feet and I felt my stomach turn over.

"Did I miss something?" The smug mask had returned but I knew what lie beneath it. Loki knew it too.

"It seems Fury thinks it necessary for her to come with us."

"He doesn't trust your judgment of your brother. You're too keen to overlook his mistakes."

"Excuse me, but I don't think we asked your opinion." Malice dripped from Loki's words and I shrugged my shoulders. He wasn't nearly as frightening now. I saw his weakness, his false confidence.

"I haven't another option. She's coming." I scooped the bag from off the floor and slung it over my shoulder. Great. I was going on an Asgardian family road trip. What fun.

"I think it's only fair she wears these instead of me." Loki raised his hands in a gesture to his bonds. Another smile spread across his face as he looked at me with disdain. I smiled right back, parading my freedom.

"I cannot trust you, brother."

"You'd be a fool if you did." Ah, more anger. Lovely.

"Physician Grant," Thor gestured for me to come closer. "I cannot be held responsible for your safety. Keep close and remain out of the way."

"You can call me, Olivia. And I hope you know I don't want to be here anymore than you do."

He cast me a sympathetic look before pulling the Tesseract from his robes. "Loki, Olivia. Your hands." Loki glowered at me as he lifted a bony hand to the device. I grinned with as much defiance as I could and gripped the handle. "Hold on tight." With a quick turn, we were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: If you're here in the States, I wish you guys a happy Labor Day. If you're not, have a happy Monday. I thought I'd make Sunday a two-fer since I likely won't have the opportunity to write tomorrow. Happy reading :-)**

Traveling via Tesseract was not an experience I wanted to live through again. Much to my chagrin, I realized I wouldn't have that luxury. It was like being on a Tilt-O-Whirl that was traveling faster than could ever be imagined, while being pulled up through the top of the head.

When we finally landed, I lost my balance and fell backward onto a mound of red grass. I hit the ground with a loud, "Oof!" Loki snickered with satisfaction as Thor helped me to my feet.

"You will get used to it." He stated sympathetically. I shot his brother a dark look, brushing the dust and grass from my clothes. The obnoxious smirk had returned to Loki's face. I fought the urge to smack it off of him.

"Are all your people so clumsy, or is it only you?"

I chose to ignore his jibe. "Can I ask where we are?"

"This is a planet called Orin. Its people are long since gone but this is where the power originated from."

"Not to sound stupid, but how can I breathe? I'm aware that not all planets are conducive to human life." Loki chortled again. "What is so funny?"

"For all your gaul you really are quite defenseless aren't you? Weak, pathetic human that you are."

"Loki..." Thor's tone was disapproving. Akin to an irked mother at a playground.

"And for all your arrogance you're just a lonely, little boy who wants attention." His stare filled with hate and I grinned knowingly.

"Both of you stop your bickering, now!"

"What are you going to do, turn the car around?" I murmured under my breath. Thor himself didn't hear me but I noticed Loki suppressing a grin. Wonderful. The psychopath thought I was funny.

"You said the attack was from-"

"I said the _likely _culprit was the Jyördani. There are numerous races who could have done this."

I was so incredibly out of my element; words could not describe how lost I felt. There I was, on a planet I had never heard of with two strange men. One was a psychopathic killer and the other just didn't like me. I desperately wished the attacks had never happened. I could have been at home, in my tiny apartment, with my adorable cat, my television shows, and a pint of Phish Phood. That was how I usually spent my Friday nights.

Still, hadn't I wished for more excitement? For a life more interesting? I had hated my job, I should have at least been grateful to not be at work. But not at the price of innocent lives, I quickly added.

"Are we going to stand here all day or can we move?" Loki seemed to be in an especially foul mood. Thor, however, was of the same mind. So, we set out, walking through endless fields of that strange, red grass. The sky itself was an indigo color. While the two brothers seemed to think nothing of our location, I couldn't stop looking. A babbling, brook could be heard in the distance. Strange creatures 'whooped' and 'hooted'. The long grass swayed in the wind, looking like a sea of red tentacles.

As night descended upon us, I was stunned to notice the planet had two moons. I stared up in awe of the night sky, falling far behind my companions. "Olivia!" Thor bellowed from somewhere up ahead. Snapping out of my haze, I ran to catch up to them. I followed pursuit, my head craned back to look at the flawless night sky. Strange constellations and stars I had never seen before twinkled in a black, crystal sky. A sigh of wonder escaped from my mouth.

Naturally it made sense that as I appreciated the landscape, I would fall into a pit. I rolled down the sides of the embankment, cradling my head with my arms. My body ached with pain. Wincing, I stood to my feet and took note of my surroundings. I had fallen from somewhere up above, though as to where that was, I was unsure. My landing spot had been a giant stone platform, carved with mysterious symbols. Stone steps descended from the sides, leading into dark corridors. My hands were scraped from the tumble, a gash along the side of face.

_Could be worse_. I mused, tossing my bag to the ground. I searched through the compartments until I found a glow stick. Quickly, I snapped the device, causing the phosphorous to fill the tube. I returned the bag to my shoulders and hesitantly took steps towards the middle passageway. The symbols took on the blue from my light and I bent closer to study them.

They were beautiful and eerie in the light. I reached my hand to touch one when I heard shouting from above.

"Just leave her! She is of no use to us anyway!"

"I will not abandon her unless it necessary, Loki!"

"This is just like that Foster woman all over again-"

"DO NOT DARE SPEAK OF JANE!" I heard a weighted 'clang' followed by a pronounced "oof!"

I decided to take my chances and brave the tunnel. Breathing deeply, I readjusted my pack and set forth ahead once more. The voices grew dimmer the farther I walked and, eventually, I arrived at the entrance. I ran my free hand along the stone entry, my fingers noting the subtle carving. Tentatively, I took a step into the darkened corridor.

_Stop this, right now! It isn't safe, it isn't smart. Turn back around and shout as loud as you can! _I paused to consider the logic. Two scenarios played through my mind: one was of the tunnel being completely harmless, filled with ancient secrets. The other was the more likely, which was, of course, that the tunnel led somewhere dangerous and life-threatening. Too concerned it was the latter, I returned to the platform, shouted at the top of my lungs, and waited.

Ages seemed to pass before there was a response. "Olivia? Where are you?"

"I fell down a hole. You might want to see this." A moment later, Thor descended, his hammer stretched before him. Of course, I had forgotten he could fly.

"Loki!"

"You left him up there alone?" My mouth was agape from shock. Surely, he couldn't be so foolish.

"I'd really rather not!" Was the response from above. I was on a trip with two five-year olds. The situation was completely ridiculous.

"LOKI, GET DOWN HERE NOW OR I WELL FETCH YOU MYSELF!"

I heard an exasperated sigh, followed by tentative footsteps. A grimace was plastered on his face when he arrived. I heard him muttering intangibly. Cursing his brother and the idiotic mortal, no doubt.

"Brother, what is this place?"

Loki glowered at me before beginning, "It was once the entrance to the citadel of the Orinians. As you can see, it has been long abandoned."

"Is it safe?"

"As safe as any ruin."

Thor's jaw set and he lowered his hammer to the ground. "We make camp here tonight." I removed my bag from my shoulders, tossing it at my feet. The wind blew chill around us, whistling through the caverns ahead.

Before I could ask what do for a fire, Thor had assembled a small pile of rocks. He looked to Loki who scowled with discontent. "I cannot make fire with my hands bound."

Thor stared long and hard at Loki. "If you attempt to escape or betray me, I will kill you where you stand."

Loki's only reply was an amused grin. I kept my distance, observing and keeping a keen eye. At the slightest hint of trouble, I was bolting into the ruins. He rubbed his wrists, that same smug expression on his face. He stared at the pile of rock and flicked his wrist forward. At once, flames sprung to life, needing no kindling. _You're in the land of gods and monsters now, Olivia. _

He seemed pleased at my reaction, grinning wildly. "You're not capable of that are you?"

"No, I'm not." I replied softly, shifting in my seat.

"Olivia, get some rest. We leave at first light." Thor commanded. It was so incredibly strange for me and I realized my trepidation. I had never spent a night in a man's presence. Naturally, my father didn't count. I had always been the anti-social, hermit girl. I didn't have friends, I didn't socialize, I certainly never dated, and I only left the comfort of my home for either work or school.

I had dreamed of a different life, a life of travel and adventure. But the fact remained that I preferred comfort and safety to the unknown. The unknown was dangerous, scary, and the unknown could get you killed. That I knew from experience.

So instead, I remained awake, silently electing to take the first watch. It didn't take long before Thor could no longer fight slumber. To my annoyance, I discovered he was a snorer. Loki eyed me the entire time, seeming to attempt to delve into my soul. I remained as stoic as possible, keeping my face a blank canvas.

"I can see you too, Olivia." He spoke softly. I hadn't expected him to speak, jolting as he did so.

"I highly doubt that."

Loki smirked again. And once more, I wanted to hit him hard over the head. "We aren't so different, you know." His eyes twinkled with delight.

"I haven't killed innocent people for some childish retribution."

"But you've thought about it. Taking a life."

I ground my teeth together. He wanted honesty. Fine. "I've considered killing guilty people a thousand and one ways. All of them would have been entirely justified."

The smirk grew into a full fledged smile. "I'm sure. What a terrible sight it would have been, too. The noble Olivia Grant, lowered to the level of an animal."

"There are worse things in this world than lacking your father's affection." My words cut him, much to my delight.

"Such as?"

"None of your damn business."

He leaned back against a stone pillar, an indiscernible expression on his face. "I think, Doctor Grant, that in another life, I would be rather fond of you."

"And I think, in another life, you'd still be as intolerable." The corners of my lips quivered in amusement. To my displeasure, so did his.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I hope you all had a wonderful holiday/Monday! As usual, I do not own the rights, though I would be a very wealthy woman if I did. Enjoy :-)**

I could not have gotten a better understanding of Thor and Loki if I had been in their minds. Their sleeping positions said it all: the way they saw the world, themselves, others around them, even their innermost natures. I was always fond of sleep studies. People always managed to find a way to hide the truth when they were awake, but they were entirely defenseless in their sleep.

Thor displayed the qualities of the favored child. He slept on his back, arms sprawled wide in either direction, also known as the royal postition; this was indicative of being confident and open to the world. I went so far as to say he was likely brash. However, despite the appearance of nerves of steel, he could be easily hurt. None of these surprised me in the least.

Then again, neither did Loki. He slept curled tightly into himself or, in simpler terms, the fetal position. Granted, this sleeping position accounts for a majority of the human population and could be assumed quite common elsewhere, as well. Still, it was interesting to know for certain that despite his attempts to the contrary, he was a rather anxious soul. Lacking in genuine self-confidence. Less open and friendly, even more cynical and secretly sensitive.

I was still musing over my observations when Thor finally stirred. His brow furrowed in thought, he slowly raised onto his forearms. He looked around in alarm, checking to see if Loki was still present. "We're fine, Thor." I stated with amusement.

He had clearly forgotten I had come along, because his first reaction was one of surprise. Then, ever so slowly, his facial muscles relaxed as he remembered. "Olivia, I am grateful to you for staying awake. I am normally not so careless."

I shrugged my shoulders. "I would have woken you if something were to happen. Or if someone were to try anything." The twinges of a smile pulled on my lips. The mere thought of Thor pursuing Loki was amusing, simply because the outcome was predictable every time: Loki didn't stand a chance.

"I will not allow myself to sleep again. Please, go to sleep."

"I'd rather not, if that's alright with you." I tucked my legs into my chest and rested my chin on my knees, staring at the ever burning fire.

"I only thought to make the journey tomorrow easier for you."

"I know. Thank you. But I don't sleep much." A small laugh erupted from my throat. "I have to take medication, actually. If I want to sleep. So, I couldn't even if I wanted to. Seeing as, you know, my home got destroyed."

He shot me a sympathetic look. "I am truly sorry for the destruction of your home. And of your planet."

"The person, or people, who did this," I had wondered who could have done it. With Loki having no involvement, my mind had turned the situation over and over again, searching for some clue. "We will find them, right?"

Thor nodded. "We will find them. And we will stop them."

"I wish I could help, instead of being sent to babysit your brother. I feel like more of a burden than anything."

"It is good that you came. You seem to understand my brother in a way that I do not. That no else does. I so wish-" He trailed off, deciding against sharing whatever intimate desire he had.

"Your instincts about your brother are right, you know." I felt the need to assure this man, this mighty being, that his brother was not entirely evil. His face showed hope, then suddenly, despair.

"I fear that I am wrong. That he is too far gone to come back." His voice cracked. "Olivia, you must understand that this is the not the Loki I know. We were raised together, played together. He was my very best friend as a child."

"I can't say anything without knowing the full extent of your childhood or what exactly caused his pain, but I don't think anything can ever be lost for good. Not so long as there is still hope." I smiled reassuringly at him, a gesture he returned. "So I take it that Jane is your girlfriend?"

The smile became an absolute beam. "I love Jane very much."

"She has to be from Earth. I can't see any of you being named 'Jane' or 'John'."

"Yes. Her name is Jane Foster. I met her when-" His expression changed to one of sadness again.

"I heard about New Mexico. I take it she's safe?"

His jaw hardened. "She is safe. My friend in Asgard has abilities, he watches her for me. When the shockwave hit London, she was there. I left immediately and brought her to my home. She will be safe there."

The night passed after that, the two of us hardly uttering another word. Eventually, Loki woke and it was time to leave. I followed behind Loki, Thor behind me. We travelled through narrow, crooked places, deep in the earth. Tunnels spread out in all directions, creating a labyrinth. I was thankful I had decided to wait.

I was beginning to think we were lost when a distant shout erupted from somewhere before us. I looked to Thor, feeling the fear rise in my chest. He was the muscle and I would rather stand behind him. Thor motioned for Loki and I to continue ahead and I began to feel sick.

My desperate desire to return home had never been stronger. The closer we got to whatever it was, the more noticeable voices became. Eventually, I became aware that two men were speaking, though the words could not be made out. An eerie blue light shone from an opening in the tunnel before us.

"I've already searched the depths of Parnicissus! It isn't there!"

"Well, search it again! I did not save your pathetic existence so that you could disappoint me!"

I heard an angry stomp, followed by a 'whoosh!' The next sight my eyes took in, would haunt me in dreams to come. The form was that of a giant half-man, half-insect. From the waist down, he was normal in appearance, with the exception of the hairy scales. His upper half, however, was terrible. Eight sets of eyes set in his heads, four pincers protruding from what was his mouth. Six, insect legs, were in the place of arms. I shivered despite myself. Thor moved to pull me behind him, but my foot slid in the dirt. _Crap!_

He heard, all too well, and instantly looked down our tunnel. Thor moved past me as the creature moved. Upon noticing Thor, I watched in horror as he split himself, directly down the middle. In an instant, the missing half regrew on each separate part, causing two forms to be identical. One ran to the left, the other, to the right. Thor began after the one that went left, calling for Loki to follow him. I steeled myself and ran to the right, through a tight, narrow corridor. The walls seemed to close in on my the farther I went.

It was far too dark for me to see where I was going. My pursuit was based on the sounds of running feet. After some distance, my foot stomped a pressure plate. I was going too fast to stop, continuing to run along. Faint hissing emerged from around me but I kept on. The fear that something was pursuing me gave me the strength to continue.

Not long after, I smacked into a wall. The hissing grew louder and louder, the creature's movements getting further and further away. I began to cough wildly, clutching my chest, as a noxious scent filled my nostrils. I tried to move, to get away, but found breathing to be difficult.

Then, from the corner of my eye, I was them. Ghostly, white hands. Thousands of them. They pursued me with full force and I turned to run. Faster and faster they came, the dark keeping me blind. I heard a crowd of menacing laughter from behind as I continued sprinting forward. "No!" I screamed. "Please, no!" I collapsed on the ground, my body too weak to continue. The hands engulfed me, the laughter blaring in my ears, as I let out one last scream. Then my world faded to nothingness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I can promise you an interesting read this chapter. Feel free to tell me what you think :-)**

Everyone has nightmares. Bad dreams. Mine were perpetual. I had stopped sleeping nearly a decade ago after what had happened. The sleepless nights seemed a small price to pay over the alternative. With the help of medication, I usually fell into a dreamless sleep. Whatever hallucinogenic had been released during the chase of the insect man, however, not only made me question my sanity but brought the dreams back.

I was falling endlessly. The wind whistled around me, battering my body. Below me, I could see the dimly lit street, the rain puddle visible from so far above. The ground seemed to reach upwards towards the sky, pulling me closer at every moment. It was then that I could always see her lifeless, blue eyes staring at me, golden hair strewn across her bloody face.

"IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU! NOT HER! IT SHOULD HAVE BEEN YOU!" My mother's frantic screaming filled the air. I shielded my face with my arms as I nearly hit the ground. Then, I was her-cold, broken, and lonely. Would anyone find me? Would anyone care? I felt an all encompassing panic: a need to shout, to scream, to make some semblance of life. But I couldn't scream, I couldn't even move. I tried to blink but to no avail. Sirens blared in the distance and I mentally cried out, realizing they would never hear.

The only sight my eyes took in was that of my bloody, torn fingernails and the street beneath me. I remembered faces, so many faces. A terrible laughter. And then, pain. Indescribable, horrific, searing pain. Then, to my relief, a sweet nothingness that soon became fear. Fear of the unknown, fear for family, and fear for myself. I implored someone to hear me, to find me. Anyone at all.

An indiscernible shout, fuzzy and dim emerged from the depths. A high-pitched buzzing, like that from a flash-bomb sounded in my ears. The picture began to fade from my view, a bright light encompassing my vision.

"Olivia!" My eyes fought to open, my sight still blurry. Open. Close. Open. Close. Open. The fog cleared and I saw the face of a man hovering over me. Right, I was with Thor. Thor and Loki of Asgard. I was Olivia. I was alive. The feeble voice that came forth from me was disconcerting.

"Wh-what happened?"

"I do not know. We found you lying on the ground."

Recent memories were a haze. "He, he got away. I st-stepped on something. A pressure plate." I coughed and rose to a sitting position. "There was gas and then..." I didn't bother to finish my sentence.

I began to study my surroundings then. We were no longer in the ruins, a craggy cave having taken its place. My skin felt chill, causing me to notice the bitter, cold wind whistling about us. Snow whirled around outside, a few crystals daring to enter our shelter. The same, strange fire crackled in front of me.

"Where are we?"

"Isigdîr, moon of Jötenheim." The sound of Loki's voice startled me and I moved my gaze to him. He sat on the cave floor, legs crossed, hands clenched into fists. The tension is his posture was apparent and I wondered what we were doing on this barren moon. The wind continued to howl as I slowly became more coherent.

"Why are we here?"

"This is where Rakthon's energy marker led us to." Loki said it as if I was an impertinent child. I furrowed my brow in confusion but didn't say anything. He was likely angry at Thor for not leaving me to die.

"Rakthon, I take it, is the giant insect-man. Hybrid. Thing."

"The last of the Rakvhall. Part man. Part insect."

"I got that last part."

"They once ruled an empire that spanned their entire galaxy. But they grew too large and were destroyed by a civil war. Rakthon is the last of his kind."

I tucked my knees into my chest for warmth. Never before had I been in such a frozen place. The very air I breathed was icy. The fire seemed to be of no use against such extreme conditions. I vaguely remembered Jötenheim was the planet of the frost giants, the knowledge having come from a middle-school literature class. I had not, however, heard of its moon. The cold seemed to seep into my bones, sending me into shivers. I bowed my head and tried to keep warm, my teeth chattering.

"I gather that he's the one who destroyed those cities?" My voice came out as muffled but I didn't care. So cold was I, that my joints ached.

"Yes. He is." Thor stated with finality.

"I'd be willing to bet that he attacked Earth in the hope of rebuilding his once glorious civilization." I stopped and lifted my head. My mind was whirring as I spoke, seeming to come to life. "No, that's not the entirety of it. No, there's something else. Something I'm missing..."

"His motives do not matter. I will not let him attack Earth again. It is under my protection."

"I'd rather have the Doctor..." I murmured, scooting closer to the flames. It hit me at that moment. "Nevertheless, his motives might be vital if he's searching for something."

"Searching for something-"

"Oh, yes. You don't go and attack a Level Five planet like Earth for no reason." The cold seemed to be mixing fiction and reality but I continued on. "In your case," I looked at Loki. "It was for personal reasons. But there's something about this whole thing that doesn't make sense. Something everyone has overlooked."

Loki scowled at the mention of the previous year. Thor was thoughtful. "Loki, when you brought the army last year, you came to New York because you wanted an audience. You wanted the world to notice you and watch in despair." I heard him mutter something under his breath. "But you did intend on taking the planet, am I right?"

He shifted uncomfortably on the ground before answering. "That was the plan, yes."

"Naturally, the Tesseract had an effect on you like it did everyone else. It likely amplified all your resentments and feelings of inferiority. You aren't _entirely _to be blamed for your behavior...But Rakthon attacked specific sites. It wasn't televised, he didn't put on any kind of show. We didn't even know it was him. And the shockwave...that's not a good use of resources if you're attacking someone. It breaks the ground but it doesn't have the same effect as an army. Were the Rakvhall burrowers?"

He paused, his face drawn into thought. Then, his eyes lit up and a smirk spread across his face. "You think he's been digging in the earth?"

"He's searching for something under the surface. He needs something from the planet itself. Those shockwaves weren't attacks, they were the results of extensive digging."

"But what is he looking for?" Thor inquired, troubled by my theory.

"That's the million dollar question, isn't it?" My shivers continued and I hunched deeply inward.

The howling of the wind and the rush of the flames were the only sounds for a while. Finally, Thor rose to his feet. "I am going to see if I can find any food. I will return shortly."

Loki watched his brother move to the mouth of the cave before stretching forth his hammer. He was gone, lost in a flurry of snow. "That was rather foolish of him." I stated quietly.

"He is a fool." The tone was bitter. Lovely. More drama.

"I'm surprised you're not making your escape. You've had two opportunities now."

The irritating grin had returned. "I've had more than that."

We were both keenly watching the other. I could see he was trying to see my plans as much as I was him. The two of us, dissecting each other and trying to figure out how the other worked. "Surely you're not staying out of fear?" I prodded, burying my nose in my knees.

"Ha!" He rolled his eyes. "I'm not staying because of family loyalty, either."

"Of course. You're clearly here for the lovely weather." I began to think I was going to die in the cave. Well, at least my mother would get her wish, I mused darkly.

The grin slipped away. He studied me for several moments, debating whether to speak what he was thinking. At last, he decided to voice something of his thoughts. "Who is Claire?"

I froze in the middle of my 'warmth rock'. "How do you know about Claire?" My eyes narrowed in suspicion, searching his face for answers.

"You were mostly screaming and blathering about in your sleep," He made a point to look amused, which did not convince me. "But before my brother woke you, you were shouting 'Claire!'"

I stiffened before proceeding to return to my gentle, rocking motion. "Claire is from my past."

"More than that, I'd say."

"What did I tell you about minding your own business?" I snapped. Claire was a haunted memory that I didn't like to discuss, especially not with the likes of him.

"Oooh," The mirthful attitude had returned. "How hypocritical of you. You find it acceptable, noble even, to dig around another's mind and pull out the dark secrets. Yet, when placed in the same position, you think it a terrible attack."

"Shut up."

"You'd like that, wouldn't you? To-"

"SHUT UP!" I couldn't contain my emotions. Angry, hot tears ran down my cheeks as I buried my face in my knees.

"How does it feel, Olivia? Having someone pull out every dark feeling? Hmm?" I said nothing, my body quaking from silent sobs. I was completely aware of his presence next to me. He leaned his head forward and whispered into my ear, "I thought I would repay the kindness." I felt him stroke a strand of my hair, twirling it in his fingers. "I'll be here waiting when you decide to be honest."

"Ha!" I laughed mockingly, pulling away from him. "Honest about what?"

"About how you and I are the same. It's the reason I'm so interested in you. I can't hate you like everyone else. No, you're too interesting. What's the saying, 'It takes one to know one?' Hmm?" His voice was thick with mockery. The next moment, his lips were on mine, harsh, hard, and cruel. It wasn't a sweet kiss amongst lovers. No, it was to enforce every word he had just spoken. Its purpose was solely to force me to think of what he said. I shoved him away, my heart beating angrily in my chest. He laughed with merriment, returning to his position on the floor. I made a note that he had beaten me this round, but it was a victory that would not happen again.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I promise that not all the chapters will be like this, but I have to build things a piece at a time. Olivia will be sizing things up again shortly. Also, I think I'm going to change the publishing schedule a bit. Expect new chapters in the evenings/nights. Happy reading **:-)

The days dragged into weeks and I soon found myself falling into a routine. I hadn't spoken to Loki since that evening, nor I did wish to. Still, every few days Rakthon moved, and us with him. We seemed to constantly be on his heels, yet never making any headway in regards to stopping him.

I became irritable and cranky. I missed Earth. I missed my cat. I longed to sleep in a bed and eat something besides whatever wild creature lived on the planet. To my count, I had eaten no fewer than eight different kinds of goats, six fishes, and an unknown "mystery meat" I was too afraid to ask about.

Yet on we went. Planet after planet, moon after moon. It was quite evident that Rakthon was attempting to throw us off his trail, in order to finish whatever plan he started. The weariness began to show on Thor's face. The general disposition continued to dwindle and one night all three of us had an argument. "I just want to go home." I whispered one night, noting that I couldn't remember the last time I had a decent night's sleep. My insomnia was constant and my body began to reap the consequences.

It was when Rakthon doubled back and returned to Isigdîr that it happened. My theory was that Rakthon had some kind of an alliance with the frost giants. Not one strong enough to illicit an actual stay on their planet, but enough to stay on their moon. We had been walking all day, the cold nipping at my face. The wind picked up and the beginnings of a blizzard began.

To say the clothes S.H.I.E.L.D. had given to me upon our departure were inadequate was an understatement. I had little more than a shirt, a hoodie, and jeans. I was appreciative for their need to put combat boots into my bag, though why they didn't also give me a coat was confusing.

I had gotten about two hours of sleep total that week and everything in my body was exhausted. I was sick of following Rakthon around like a hound, trailing him from one spot to the next. We had been wandering the snowy surface of the moon for days with no sign of him anywhere. The wind and snow continued to increase until I could no longer see in front of me. I had continued to lag further and further behind Thor and Loki each day, gradually finding it more difficult to walk.

My body suddenly stopped walking. When I needed to continue, my mental strength seemed to keep me going. But that time had come to an end. I tried to take a step forward. Nothing happened. The cold seemed to take advantage, biting into my skin through my clothes. I was so very cold and so very tired. What was the point of continuing? I was of no value to them whatsoever. I would likely never see my cat or Earth again. Yes, it was a good day to die.

Knees buckled beneath me and I fell into the snow. I had once seen a documentary on snow mummies and wondered how I would look. My lids grew heavy; keeping them open was a battle. The wind howled around me and I realized I had never given much thought to how I would die. I had been so concerned with avenging Claire's, that I hadn't imagined mine. A grin spread across my face when I thought about becoming a snowman.

The snow seeped into my cheeks. It was almost a welcome feeling, the cold numbness spreading to the rest of me. My lids drooped to halfway when I swore I saw feet in front of me. My subconscious didn't want to be alone when I died, so it was projecting a weak image of boots before me. Oh, the capacities of the human mind. I found it rather fitting that I would die cold and alone, Claire had. I closed my eyes and prepared to fade away.

The next moment, my body seemed to float into the sky. How odd that my arms and legs seemed to hang lifelessly. If I was dead, I would think they would at least feel a bit livelier. An intense heat spread to half of my body, causing great confusion. Was I melting? No, I was dead. I had to be. A strange drumming noise reverberated around my consciousness. It wasn't quite music, yet it had a definite rhythm. Strange. I could feel a faint rocking motion. Side to side. Side to side. Side to side. The drumming, the heat, and the rocking seemed to coalesce into an experience that was all together wonderful. I was about to let go of the strings of life that held me. This wasn't so terrible at all. But a voice, barely audible above the drumming and the howling, stopped me. "Not yet. Please, Olivia, not yet."

It knew my name. The voice knew my name. My thoughts were jumbled, part of me thinking that my mind created a dream to make death more pleasant, the other imagining it was all very real. I wanted to stop thinking entirely, to merely float in this strange world but found it impossible.

The drumming continued, seeming to grow louder, while the howling quieted to a whistle. I heard crunching beneath me but didn't comprehend. I was, however, completely aware of the sky lowering me. But I didn't want to go back! I wanted to stay in the sky! The heat and the pleasant drumming stopped as well, leaving me to feel how very alone I was. I didn't want to die alone, not really. Fear rose to the surface and I longed to find the drums again.

A laughing whirr sounded beside me, heat fighting the numbness I had felt. My skin seemed to erupt with pain and I screamed. No sound emerged, however, and I was left to burn alone. It was then that I felt lifted once more, only for a moment. Something heavy wrapped around me, the warmth from it aiding the heat's battle against the cold. The burning slowly began to cease and I knew the ice was losing the war.

Faint pressure appeared on my chest and then dissipated. A faint, hollow sound seemed to come from inside me. What was it? It was so very peculiar. It grew ever louder in volume the warmer I became. Dim realization occurred that it was my breath. I hadn't died after all. I wasn't sure how I felt about that.

Curiosity began to pique in my delirium. Such strange thoughts ran rampant about my mind, sparking and fading in an instant. If I was at the circus, I wanted to see the whales...

My lids fluttered open, my eyes saw yet another cave but to my mind it was a forest of stone. A forest with burning fairies that danced on stones. How beautiful they were. Consciousness stirred at the back of my mind, but I was too intent to stay in my fantasy. The fairies were flames, I was in a cave, my body had been covered in a coat, someone had saved me. But not to my deluded fantasy. To me the fairies danced on the stones in the mighty, stone forest. I was draped with the night sky and lay across from the king of the forest.

He was the most beautiful man I'd ever seen. I had the strangest feeling I knew him but I couldn't remember his name. Where had we met? I cooed and tried to stretch my arms towards him, but found the night didn't want me to. He glanced up at me, his ocean orbs reflecting relief. Mmm, the ocean orbs. I wanted to walk in them. No, that wasn't right. Orbs and walking weren't right. What did it matter? I began to fuss at my inability to reach him. Sobs erupted from my throat. Why was he so far away?

Then, he stood, seeming to fill the forest as he did. The fairies shrank at his approach and I cooed once more. "Your forest is beautiful." I murmured happily.

A strange expression spread across his face. When he spoke, it was like blue velvet. "Get some rest, darling."

Why hadn't he heard me? Again, I repeated, "Your forest is beautiful. I don't want to go back."

He paused, weighing my words. Then, to my joy, he sat down beside me. "You don't have to go back."

I felt a smile pull on my lips. Once more I tried to reach for him, my lower lip jutting out into a pout when I couldn't. "The night won't let me touch you." I complained, tears spewing from my eyes. Somewhere in the recesses of my mind, I knew I was speaking nonsense. But it made perfect sense in my dream world.

"The night won't let you touch me?" He repeated, concern in his tone.

"No. And I really want to." His hand stretched to my forehead and that same warmth I had felt, what seemed to be hours ago, returned. "Please, Your Highness, I want to hear the drums again."

His brow furrowed in thought. "Who am I to you?"

"Don't be silly." I giggled. "You're the king of the stone forest and the fairies dance for you. But I want to touch you and hear the drums again. The drums are so lovely..." I trailed off into a stream of indiscernible gibberish.

Gently, he pulled me to him, an incredible glee giving me a fit of giggles. "I want to hear the drums. Just one more time before I leave the forest." I whispered conspiratorially.

"I thought you didn't want to leave the forest?" Alarm was in the king's voice and I frowned.

"I don't want to. But I'm so tired." I attempted to crane my head backwards to see him, but I couldn't. It made me distraught. "Nobody loves me anyway. I should go back to the dark and fade."

"That's not true." He wrapped his arms around me and I sighed. The king didn't know anything about me. It was all my fault and no one loved me. The fairies continued their joyful dance on the stones. Besides, he was so beautiful. What would he want with filth like me?

"But it is. Nobody loves me because no one wants me. It's okay, I know why."

"Why is that?"

"Because it's my fault." He was so warm and his voice was so lovely, I began to sink my head into him.

"What is?"

"Please, Your Majesty, I don't want to talk about it. Everyone blames me and they're right."

"I don't."

"That's because you don't know me." I whimpered. My head rolled to the side and a faint drumming returned to my ears.

"I'd like to."

"The drums! I love the drums!" I tried to lean in closer but the king stopped me.

"If I let you hear the drums, will you promise to stay in the forest? With me and the fairies?"

I wanted nothing else more badly. Still, I didn't understand why he wanted me to. "You really want me to?"

"Yes, I do. Do you promise?"

I considered his offer and decided I didn't want to go in the dark if the king wanted me to stay. "I promise. Can I hear them now?" He held me tighter and my head rested on his chest. The drumming returned, clearer than ever before. I listened to their steady rhythm, watching the fairies dance before me. Exhaustion washed over me and I allowed my eyes to close, snuggling in closer before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Here we are, at chapter ten! I am so excited to be writing this story. I've gotten swept away in Olivia's story and I hope all of you are enjoying the ride as much as I am. As promised, here is another chapter. Happy reading :-)**

I slept on and off for what seemed like ages, my strange dream long forgotten. When I did finally wake, I was surprised to find that I was with Loki. Then again, I really shouldn't have been. Somehow, a piece of me expected it to be him.

My first instinct upon seeing him was that he had changed somehow. The maddened look was gone from his eyes, the pain replaced with a tentative sensitivity. I soon realized that I was getting a rare glimpse of the real Loki. The one that had been buried so long ago beneath anger and lack of affection.

"I'm sorry you had to save me again. I swear, I'm not normally this much of a damsel in distress." I stated bashfully, rubbing the sleep from my eyes.

A gentle smile flickered across his face. The expression was warm for a change and I smiled back. I wondered how long he would stay, this sweeter soul of his. He was so quiet, his demeanor non-threatening. It was difficult for me to imagine him as the hateful, angry man I had grown used to. The goodness seemed to suit him somehow, as if the evil had been a nightmare.

I was reluctant to mention anything about Thor, simply out of fear that he would revert. In the few moments I had spent with him, I never wanted the other to come back. "I don't mind." He muttered quietly, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Still, I feel terrible that you had to see me like that." My cheeks flushed from embarrassment. "I had some really wild dreams...I didn't say anything ridiculous, did I?"

Chuckling to himself, he sat down next to me. "You did mention something about dancing fairies and a forest, which I was the king of, by the way."

"Right..." I covered my face with humiliation.

"There's no need to feel embarrassed, it was rather flattering."

"Flattering? I basically said you were a fairy king."

"There are worse things." I couldn't help but wonder how different he might have been, had he been given the love he so desperately sought. The smile faded and he looked at me with concern. Well, that was new. "You did say something rather troubling."

"Oh?"

"You seemed to think you deserved to die. In fact, you kept repeating that it was all your fault?" My muscles tensed, a motion that didn't go unnoticed. Then, in an effort to calm me, he raised his hands in defense. "Please understand that you have no obligation to tell me."

The difference in him was too massive for words. I wondered if this part of him, the real him, watched in horror as the stronger, angrier version of himself killed and destroyed. Likely. Overcome with the ever present guilt I felt, I spoke. "Have you ever felt like a monster? That you're responsible for something too terrible for words? For something that ruined lives?"

His brow furrowed in pain and I realized my mistake. It was too late, though. "I did something...atrocious. Not intentionally," I was quick to clarify, feeling the strange desire to somehow prove I wasn't entirely evil. "But it was atrocious all the same." I tucked my knees into myself, looking at the floor. Emotion made its way into my throat, my eyes filling with tears. "Claire was my sister."

My eyes closed in grudging misery. "I was so lonely as a child. It twisted the way I saw everything. My biological parents were drug addicts. I don't know who they are or if they're still alive. All I know is that my dad found me in a burning drug den as a baby. He was a cop and he had gotten a call in for a drugs bust. By the time he got there, the people were gone and the house was on fire. He thought he heard something amidst the flames, so he ventured inside to find out.

"Normally, that would have been the fire department's job but they were ten minutes out and he didn't want to risk someone dying. So, he went inside and found me surrounded by flames, crying my eyes out. My parents had just...left me to die." I choked on the lump in my throat. I had never told anyone this. Not ever. The tears poured down my face in a steady stream.

"He followed protocol and CPS tried to find any relatives. They didn't turn up anything. Eventually, the opportunity for me to be adopted came around and he jumped at the chance. My mother was, less than enthusiastic. She agreed but under the condition that Claire, their natural child, wouldn't be neglected.

"And, of course, the old adage about blood being thicker than water was true. I grew up feeling...less important than my sister. They were both so proud of everything she did. For everything I did right, she did better. It didn't seem to matter how much they told me they loved me, because it was all too apparent that they loved her more." I laughed dejectedly at the distant memory. "One time, they forgot to pick me up from the library because Claire had a ballet recital. I was stuck waiting outside the library until ten o'clock that night.

"Then, to make matters worse, Claire was the stereotypical perfect child. She excelled at athletics, academics, the arts. The only thing I seemed to be better than her at was math and science. She was always the pretty one. I mean, guys flocked to her like moths to a flame. She was petite, and blonde, and cute. I was tall, and awkward, and had bright, red hair. I got to where I just couldn't stand her.

"I hated her. I hated that my parents loved her more than they loved me. I went out of my way to sabotage her as much as I could. She would finish her homework and while she slept, I would change all her answers, so that she would get them wrong. If she had a date, I'd 'accidentally' ruin her clothes. It was a never ending thing. I couldn't stop. The older I became, the worse it got. I wanted to see her be as miserable as I was.

"There was this night that I had snuck out of the house to a party. A bunch of college kids showed up. There was this one guy, named Alec West, that I had the biggest crush on. He was funny, attractive, and charismatic. But he had no interest in me whatsoever. When my sister went off to college the next year, they met and she turned him down. I was so angry at her, if it had been me, I never would have said no. But, she did.

"I got a text from him one night, after the Christmas holiday. Claire had called to check on me, which really pissed me off, and told me that she was headed out to this bar with some friends. Alec wanted to know if I knew what Claire was doing. I thought it would be a great idea to annoy her, since she made me so angry all the time. So, I told him where she was and what she was doing. I even told him what time she would be there." My voice cracked. The guilt boiled over.

"She left early, at some point. There weren't any cabs around and the subway was closed, so she decided to walk back to the dorm. Alec and bunch of his friends were drunk. They followed her out of the bar and when she turned down an empty street-" Sorrow washed over me and I began to weep fiercely. My body shook from it and I fought to finish. "They raped her. Over and over. By the time the police arrived, she was dead." I was wracked with sobs, hunched into the smallest position possible. The pain bled out uncontrollably. I was dimly aware that he had wrapped his arm around me. _Finish, Olivia! Finish the story and reveal the monster that you are! _A nasty voice shouted in my mind.

"My mother was so distraught. She wouldn't even look at me. The few times she spoke to me were to tell me that it should have been me, not Claire. Dad tucked himself away in his garage and, eventually, he developed a multiple-personality disorder. Six months later, Mom killed herself. I came home from school and found her hanging from the ceiling in my parents' bedroom. I finally had a good relationship with my father but it was never what it should have been. I always knew that he blamed me for what happened to my sister and to my mother."

"Shh..." He whispered, his lips on my hair. But I couldn't stop. For what seemed an eternity, the tears continued to flow, the guilt overflowing.

"You. Said. It. Takes. One. To. Know. One." I had worked myself into a hyperventilating frenzy. "You. Were. Right."

"Olivia," He wrapped both arms around me and I instinctively buried my head in his chest. "Calm down. Shh..." He kissed me on the top of my head as I clutched at his shirt. Eventually, my crying ebbed to an occasional sob. I felt an incredible weight of shame on my shoulders. I had carried it inside for nearly ten years. Now, I could tangibly feel it upon me.

"Would you like to hear about me?" It was such a kind gesture, so unlike the ridicule I had expected from him. I took a brief glance at his eyes and saw the same vulnerability I had before, only now sorrow clouded them.

And so he began, telling me of how similar our stories were. I heard of Odin finding him as an infant on Jotenheim. The knowledge that I had been correct about him not being Asgardian failed to satisfy me. He told of his childhood with Thor, the feelings of being unloved and unwanted. Of not ever being able to please his father or compare to his brother. Of the discovery of what he was and how Odin had been unable to answer his questions. I grieved for him, as I grieved for myself.

When he finished speaking, neither of us uttered another word. We remained huddled together, the continuous wind howling outside. The snow fell in heavy sheets outside, creating a thick veil of white. It was then, in that moment of released sorrow, that I realized what we were: two broken creatures, clinging to the pain we felt for lack of anything else. And in that instant, I wondered if there was a chance, a fragment of light at the end of the tunnel. If perhaps we had found one another for a reason.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: She's baaack...**

As soon as we were reunited with Thor, the old Loki was gone. Once again, the bitter, angry Loki had returned and I found myself wishing he didn't exist. It took nothing to set him off, particularly when Thor lamented the loss of Rakthon yet again.

"Did I not tell you it was folly to pursue him?" Loki bellowed, his face contorted into a sneer. "Did I not advise you to wait until he returned to Earth once more? And did you listen? No, Thor doesn't need to-"

"I am trying to protect the humans-"

"And a fine job you're doing at that! The Olfather must be so proud of his precious firstborn! What a great and mighty hero he is!"

"Our father-"

"YOUR FATHER! YOURS!"

"I never believed that you were anything other than one of us-"

"What a fool you are! Why would your father ever lie to you? You're not a monster from a children's story!"

"I hoped, that perhaps, he was mistaken-"

"Stop it!" I stated with irritation. I wasn't heard.

"Ha! I always knew you were a simpleton."

"Whatever your true parentage may be, you are my brother-"

"You really are naive, to think that-"

"ENOUGH! THE BOTH OF YOU!" The two stopped to look at me with surprise. I ground my teeth in annoyance. "Thor, you've led us on a wild goose chase for two months." I hissed. "We've tried it your way to no avail. I am more than ready to try it Loki's at this point. While it might be just fine for the Asgardian and the Frost Giant to go tromping through the universe, I am a human! I'm rather fond of wearing multiple sets of clothing, hot showers, and a mattress! You have no idea how tired I am of goat! Give me a freaking cheeseburger, for crying out loud! I want to go home!"

I placed my fingers on the bridge of my nose and exhaled sharply. "Logically, we know that Rakthon is looking for something in the earth, right? I'm certain that whatever it is would be detrimental to the populations of the universe as a whole. Given that bit of information, it would be in our best interests to return to Earth and wait. He's bound to make a mistake at some point. In the meantime, I can get some new clothes and enjoy a hot bath. Okay?"

"Forgive me, Olivia. I did not realize how difficult this has been for you." Thor murmured sheepishly.

"It's fine. Just fix it. Now!" A few moments later, we were back on Earth. I took in the familiar sounds of sirens, horns, and people shouting in D.C. Ah, home. The city had already begun rebuilding and I could smell the sweet aromas of America: burgers, fries, chili. My mouth watered and I wandered pathetically towards the nearest street vendor.

"Doctor Grant!" The familiarity of my name made me groan. I just wanted a gyro. A burger. A falafel. Anything. A S.H.I.E.L.D. agent ran up to me, breathing heavily.

"We just got here! How could you possibly know-"

"The Tesseract leaves an energy signal. With the attacks occurring every other week, we've been monitoring any energy spikes."

My annoyance vanished at the mention of the frequency of the shockwaves. "Every other week?"

"Yes. You all need to come with me." I followed after him, looking at the street cart with longing.

We followed him into yet another black Suburban. My stomach had no qualms about telling the world how hungry I was. When we finally reached the docked helicarrier, I was in a particularly foul mood.

"Doctor Grant," Coulson seemed surprised at our arrival. "We weren't expecting you."

"If I don't get some food within the next sixty seconds, I'm going to murder someone." I growled. A timid looking agent quickly handed me a bag of trail mix, which I immediately snatched. I shoveled the mixture of nuts and raisins into my mouth, savoring the taste of real food.

"Colonel Fury will want to know that you're all here."

"No, no, no." I began furiously, my cheeks bursting with trail mix. But it was too late, I was forced to follow him to the command center. I muttered angrily when I discovered I had already eaten the bag of snacks. _I hate my life._ I thought miserably.

"What the hell are you all doing here?" Fury inquired with displeasure.

"Olivia-" Loki began but I cut him off.

"It's a long story. We can discuss it all later."

"I think you're forgetting who's in charge here."

My anger boiled over. I was sick of being dragged along and taking orders. "Listen here, Captain Cyclops!" The room went oddly quiet, many a nervous stare glancing my direction. "I have been drug across the universe, all because you thought it was a brilliant idea! I have been frozen, attacked by giant bugs, gassed, in addition to not having gotten to sleep on a bed or wear MY clothes! So before you get your panties in a twist, there are some things that I want!"

At first, the rage on his face nearly made me apologize. Then he burst into laughter. "Grown a spine since you've been gone, I see. Alright, what do you want?"

"One: I want a number seven combo from Frankie's Fried Chicken with fried okra and a biscuit. Included in this demand, I also want a pint of Ben and Jerry's Cherry Garcia. Two: I want a shower, a real shower. One without any interruptions for at least thirty minutes. You hear me? Thirty. Lastly, I want a new set of clothes. I will take any science related t-shirt, a pair of American Eagle skinny kick jeans in my size, a black blazer, and a pair of high top Chuck Taylors in white."

"Richards!"

A terrified looking girl about my age sprinted and arrived on the spot. "Get a list of everything Doctor Grant wants and see that she gets it."

"I want the chicken now."

"Yes, ma'am." Richards scampered away, leaving an amused Fury to stare at me.

"Feel better?"

"You have no idea."

An hour later, I had eaten my food, showered, and changed into my new clothes. My disposition had greatly improved. I made a note to thank Richards for my shirt that read, "May the mass times acceleration be with you."

As requested, I arrived at the meeting room. Thor and Fury were deep in conversation, Loki looking miserable off to one side. I knocked on the door, to which I was greeted with a summoning wave from Fury.

"You look to be in a better mood."

"I am."

"Good. Because I've got a job for you."

I raised my brow in inquiry but said nothing. "Thor tells me that you think this?"

"Rakthon."

"That this, Rakthon, is here looking for something?"

I ran a hand through my recently cleaned hair, savoring the moment. "Yes, I do. I'm of the mind that the shockwaves aren't so much attacks as they are fallout from digging. He's the last of a race of burrowers. I suspect he's searching for something to bring his civilization back."

"Something in Earth?" I nodded and I heard him mutter something about why it always seemed to be us.

"Well, if that's the case, we need to find it before he does."

"Naturally. We know he's working with someone, though who it is, we don't know."

I saw Fury glance in Loki's direction, to which I shook my head in the negative. "Thor, you promised me that you would find whoever was doing this."

"I did."

"I've had to watch the earth destroy itself for two months. I need you to do something about it. Now."

"You mentioned something about having a job for me?" I brought the discussion back to me, in the hope that Thor wouldn't feel so guilty.

"We weren't sitting on our thumbs while you were gone. Did some digging." He flopped a file folder on the table, which I promptly took. "We knew whoever was doing this had some kind of alien tech. Then we noticed a man by the name of Alec West."

I froze in my seat. Not Alec West. He was supposed to be rotting in a cell for what he had done to my sister. I had to have heard wrong. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that again?"

"Alec West. He was in prison up until about four months ago. Funny thing is, on his release, his record was expunged. There's absolutely no trace of why he was there or what he did." I could feel Loki's gaze on me and I pursed my lips.

"What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Some of my other shrinks interrogated him and turned up nothing. With the way you handled that one," He gestured at Loki. "I was hoping you'd be able to make him talk."

I chewed on my lower lip. The last thing I wanted to do was talk to the man who was responsible for killing my sister. If his record had been expunged, however, no one else knew his connection to me. "I'm not sure what good it would do. Whoever got him out had enough clout to wipe away the stain. A thing like that would make a person incredibly loyal."

"Doctor Grant," Colonel Fury leaned across the table, hands folded. "you knew things about my past in a matter of seconds that my closest friends don't know. I watched you bring a man to his knees with a few well placed words."

From the corner of my eye, I thought I saw Loki grin, ever so slightly. He knew why it had been so easy now. I was desperately hoping he wouldn't use it against me. "I need you to do this. The whole planet needs you to do this."

I sighed. He didn't know what he was asking me to do. I hadn't seen Alec West since his trial nine years ago. I could easily tell how others were going to react, I saw things about personal details no one else did. What I couldn't gauge were my own. "Where is he?"

"On his way."

"Is this like how Thor and Loki were on their way?"

He smirked, amused by my question. "No. My agents are bringing him in as we speak."

"How many times has he been brought in?"

"Here? Never."

I quirked my brow. "I thought you said your other psychologists had evaluated him?"

"Not here."

It was with great reluctance that I agreed. Fury was pleased, striding from the room with a smile plastered on his face. He called Thor to him, no doubt to discuss the details of our trip further.

"Are you actually going to do it?" Loki asked quietly.

"I don't exactly have a choice, do I?" He cast me a sympathetic look and I knew the two parts of himself had come to a truce. At least in regards to me. My secret was safe. "I'd be prepared for more handcuffs, if I was you. Fury hates your guts."

I rose from my seat then, my hands shaking slightly. True to my prediction, a squadron of guards entered the room and escorted Loki out in handcuffs. I watched them leave and exhaled slowly. My life had just been turned upside down. Again.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Over a thousand views! I can't believe it! You guys are so amazing!**

Alec arrived far too soon for my liking. When I heard he had been situated in the interrogation room, I felt my heart leap to my throat. Interviewing Loki had been child's play compared to what I was going to have to do. The man had killed my sister, destroyed my family, and had gotten away without so much as a scratch.

Fury mixed with fear, running through my veins. I paced around the bathroom that I'd holed up in frantically. Then, with great reluctance I left. I had no desire to go to the observation room first. I knew who would be in there. Fury, Coulson, a few unnamed agents, Thor, Loki. I didn't want to have to face any of them. I feared I would lose my nerve and have a meltdown.

So, instead, I hardened my nerves and entered the room. The very sight of him made my blood run hot. He sat calmly, his sandy hair slightly tussled. I had once found him to be handsome, now all I saw was a monster.

"Am I in some kind of trouble?" He asked innocently. I had never had such an overwhelming bloodlust in my life. I forced myself to sit across from him, my insides churning as I did.

"Why do you ask that?" Everything in me screamed for his blood. It was a constant battle to keep myself calm and in control.

"Well, it's just that I've been interviewed multiple times. Then, I get brought in here and put in this room..." He made a point of looking around the dimly lit, metal interior. His hazel eyes returned to me, faint recognition flaring.

"We just have some questions for you."

"You look awfully familiar. Have we met before?"

"You were in prison up until four months ago. What were you there for?" I asked innocently, avoiding his inquiry.

It was then that he dropped his innocence act. I saw the calculated evil in his eyes. His mouth curled into a sadistic grin. "I'll be damned! If it isn't Olivia Grant!"

"Mr. West, please answer the question."

"Olivia Grant, Claire's little sister. How long has it been, eh? Five years?"

"Nine." I hissed.

"Why are you asking questions you know the answer to?" Arrogance emanated from him. I fought the overwhelming to desire to strangle him.

"Why are you out of prison?"

He smirked, his amusement apparent. "I heard you went off and became some big shot shrink. No one said how beautiful you became."

"Alec, answer the question."

"I picked the wrong sister..." He was trying to manipulate me. It was so evident a blind man could have seen it.

"Perhaps, you didn't hear me. I asked you why you are out of prison?"

"I heard you just fine, Olivia. Thing is, I don't want to." He drawled. "Tell you what, how 'bout we talk about your sister? Talk about Claire?"

I ground my teeth, uttering nothing. That pompous smirk remained plastered on his face like a bad tattoo. I clenched my fist, holding back the fury. "Let's not. How about you tell me why you're helping Rakthon destroy the planet?"

He leaned in close across the table, his face inches from mine. "In her last moments, she begged for us to stop. Whimpering and crying like a baby. It was the most pathetic thing that bitch ever did."

I forced a smile on my face. "What does Rakthon want? Hmm?"

"Do you know what her last words were? I could tell you. I was there."

It was becoming increasingly more difficult for to me suppress my rage. "I want to know what Rakthon's looking for."

The smirk spread to a full on grin. "She was bleeding out everywhere. She hardly had any strength left. I could just barely hear her. You know what she said?" He was playing me like a violin. I could see being stoic was having no effect. I clenched my jaw and waited. If he wanted crazy, he'd get it. I just had to wait for the opportune moment. "She begged me not to hurt her baby sister." He smirked with satisfaction, waiting for me to break. To my credit, I held it in.

I clapped my hands slowly, in mock applause. "Wonderful performance you did there. Two thumbs up." The smirk fell off his face. I could see the gears turning in his mind, trying to predict my next move. "Really, you should get an Oscar. But the fact remains that I still want to know what your friend, Rakthon wants."

"I ain't telling you nothing, Doctor Grant." He was bewildered, amazed I hadn't cracked under the pressure.

"Wonderful, so glad you're going to help." I smiled defiantly at him, tapping the table with my finger.

"You deaf?"

"No. But you used a double negative, which implies that you intend to tell me everything."

"What?"

"Your words were, 'I ain't telling you nothing.' Were they not?"

"I-"

"Which means that you were, in fact, going to tell me everything."

"Listen here, whatever game you're playing at isn't going to work. I look at you and I see that same, guilty sixteen year old I did in court that day!" He hissed. "I know you, Olivia. You've carried your sister's death around like the plague. Probably still have nightmares about it, am I right? You ain't ever going to get me to talk because I know you too well."

My fingers felt the pen in my pocket. Technically speaking, I wasn't supposed to have anything in the room that could be used as a weapon. But I had spent the last nine years waiting for the perfect moment. And here he was, handing it to me on a silver platter.

"That's a shame, Alec. It really is. I was hoping we could both be adults about this." He looked confused for the slightest moment. In that instant, I stood, pen in hand. I slammed it, point down, into the top his hand. Blood spurted onto my face and he howled in pain.

"You crazy bitch!" He wailed.

I was half expecting a small army of agents to sweep into the room. The door remained firmly closed, however, and I realized the colonel was giving me an opportunity. I silently thanked him. "Yeah, well, you weren't cooperating." I kicked his chair out from under him and he fell to the floor, clutching his injured hand. I yanked the pen from it, revealing a bloody hole.

"Where is Rakthon?"

He said nothing, continuing to moan in pain. I grabbed his hand and stuck my finger in the wound, twisting slowly. He writhed in agony on the floor.

"Answer the question, Alec."

"I DON'T KNOW!" He wailed, convulsing weakly.

"What does he want? What is he looking for?"

Again, he didn't respond. I ground more deeply that time and he let out a scream. "SAECULUM! HE'S LOOKING FOR THE SAECULUM!"

"Which is?"

"I don't know! It's supposed to have the power to alter time! I'm begging you! Stop!"

With disgust, I pulled my finger out from the hole in his hand. He began to sob as I stood to my feet. "Thank you, Alec. You've been incredibly helpful." I wiped the blood from my hands and face onto my jeans. Before I left the room, I turned to look at him, my face completely serious. "I'd see someone about that hand, if I were you. Don't want it getting infected, do we?" With that, I left the room, his pathetic sobs filling the air behind me.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Given that I intend to take tomorrow off, I present to you another twofer. Happy reading :-)**

As soon as I had left the room, my resolve collapsed. Any moment, the door to the observation room would open and I would be flooded with questions. I simply wasn't prepared to handle it. Instead, I bolted. I ran through corridors and up stairs. Through rooms with hissing pipes and rooms that beeped happily.

I felt takeoff begin once more and I held onto the nearest handrail. Higher and higher we climbed until, finally, we reached cruising altitude. I breathed deeply and continued my winding climb. Eventually, I found a door that led to the exterior, a small, fenced portion. My entire body was shaking and I slowly slid down the exterior of the craft. I watched clouds lazily drift pass, tucking my knees to my chest. It was a defensive position, one I took frequently. I rested my head on my knees and let the emotion pour off me in waves.

Tears fell heavily against my knees. I could feel my shoulders shake from the force of it. On and on I wept. For my sister. For my mother. My father. And, lastly, for myself. I had often wondered how different how my life would have been if that night had never happened. If I had never told Alec about my sister. What if? _What if? _

The question rampaged through my mind. Try as I might to stop thinking about it, I found that I couldn't. A brief thought flashed across my mind that I should jump off the edge. I chose not to dwell on that, however, because I knew what I needed. I needed closure.

I had never visited my sister's grave since she had been buried. Guilt had far too strong of a hold on me. Nor had I visited my mother and father's. Dad had died of cancer three years before. I hadn't even attended the funeral. I had felt such a deep amount of shame, I never considered going back. Texas was filled with ghosts for me. Ghosts of what I lost and what I had done.

My mind resolute, I rose to my feet. Thor and Loki could help Fury surmise where the Saeculum was. They likely knew exactly what it was, too; I wasn't needed anymore, I thought dismally. I wiped the tears from my eyes and found my way back to the main room. I saw the colonel at his usual post.

"Colonel Fury," I began, approaching with caution.

"Doctor Grant." He nodded in acknowledgment.

"I take it Alec West is on board."

"He's in the brig, so to speak."

"Great."

We stood in silence for a moment. "So he was the bastard who raped your sister?"

"Yes, sir."

"Never gave names in your file. Nice to know we caught him." He examined me with interest. "He'll rot in a hole for the rest of his life for helping Rakthon, you know."

I tried to swallow the lump in my throat. All I could muster was a nod in acknowledgment. "Serves him right."

"Do you need anything, Doctor?"

My brows furrowed as I thought of what I wanted. "Did you find anything from my apartment? What was left?"

He paused a moment to weigh my words. "I can't have a cat on board."

I laughed sheepishly. My hand wiped a stray tear that ran down my cheek. "I'll get my cat later. I was hoping..." I cleared my throat. "I was hoping a key had been found. It would have been inside a T.A.R.D.I.S. tea pot..."

"Come with me." I followed Fury from the deck down a narrow corridor and into a storage room. A blue, broken heap rested in an evidence bag. "We took this from the scene. Didn't seem that important at the time." Relief flooded me when I realized it was my teapot. The bottom of the bag revealed a silver key.

I opened the bag and removed the key, clutching it tightly in my palm. "Thank you."

"No problem. There's something else, isn't there?"

I nodded, examining the key in the palm of my hand. My thumb traced the rounded top, the small hole in the center. "I know with everything that's happened, and is going on, that it's probably not even possible-"

"Doctor Grant, you cracked Loki, broke Rakthon's accomplice, gave me the location of the creep, and what he's after. At this point, I'd find a way to get you a unicorn."

I laughed, the sound mixing with the knot in my throat. Another stray tear ran down my face. "Would it be alright to get a lift to Texas?"

He pursed his lips for a moment before nodding. "I'll see what I can do. I should be able to get you at least a day."

"Thanks."

"There'll be a car waiting for you, too."

Grateful, I watched him leave to make it so. I clutched the key tighter and left the room, piecing myself back together. "Remind me to not get on your bad side." Loki purred from behind me.

I couldn't help but smile. "Out of the cuffs, I see."

"My idiot brother managed to convince the colonel I wasn't a threat."

"That was a mistake." I poked.

"Wasn't it?" He smirked momentarily before looking at me with concern. "How are you?"

"Oh, you know. Falling to pieces. Nothing too terrible." I managed a slight grin.

"For the record, I have to say you were brilliant."

"Brilliant? Stabbing a man with a writing utensil does it for you, huh?"

"Perhaps. But I was more referring to your ability to hold your emotions in check for as long as you did."

"Oh. Well, thanks."

His eyes lit up with interest. "You're an amazing woman, Olivia. I wish I could-" He reached his hand out, brushing my cheek. I closed my eyes, savoring the moment. We both knew what he wanted to say. What I wanted to say. Neither of us spoke a word and he let his hand fall. I found myself wishing he hadn't.

We stood so close, yet so far away, looking at one another with longing. I wondered if when it was all over, if there could be any possibility...No. No, there could never be. I held my shoulders back and stood up tall. "I'm going to leave for a few days. Not that it really matters, I suppose. I guess, I'll see you later." I turned to leave when his voice stopped me.

"Olivia," I peered over my shoulder, noting the droop in his shoulders. Sadness. "I hope you find what you're searching for."

"Thank you, Loki." I left him standing in that spot, my heart breaking as I did so. Yet, I carried on. It was all I knew to do. I continued until Agent Coulson stopped me mid-step.

"Doctor Grant, we have permission to take you as far as Haslet. A car will be waiting for you at the airport there."

"Thank you."

"Come with me." I did as was asked, my heart thrumming wildly. The trip in the jet would normally have made me ill, but I was so preoccupied with what I was doing that I didn't even notice. Upon arrival, I looked around at the familiar prairie land, a Texas sky looming large above me. A man in a suit stood before me and I approached. He gave me a quick nod before handing me keys to the black car.

I murmured my thanks as he walked away, the keys weighing heavily in my hand. With a deep breath, I opened the door and crawled inside. At the start of the ignition, the full weight of what I was doing sunk in and I suppressed a sob. _Stop it, Olivia. Just stop it. _I told myself firmly, switching the car into drive. I peeled out of the airport and down the road until I hit 287 North.

Cars passed by on the freeway, whizzing as they did so. Trees and grassland flew by my side windows. Signs for Wichita Falls loomed in front me, my stomach doing flips as I saw each one. My old home. I hadn't been here in eight years. My academic ability had enabled me to graduate at sixteen and I had gotten out as quickly as I could, never looking back.

The regularly short trip seemed to take hours, my mind alight with memories. I made a short stop for flowers, but the drive remained long. When I noticed the Broad Street exit, I turned on my blinker. The lump in my throat had been my constant companion throughout the day, not failing to leave me then. I stopped at the light, looking at the familiar surroundings. I exhaled slowly as I drove along, turning left onto 5th. By the time I turned right on Van Buren, my heartbeat was frantic. I pulled the car into the lot, shaking from nerves. My feet crunched on the gravel path up the hill to where my sister was buried.

My feet stopped at her headstone. "Claire Jeanine Grant, Beloved Daughter, Sister, Friend. 17 March 1985-30 November 2001." I choked as I read it, tears springing to my eyes.

"Hi, Claire." I whispered, laying the flowers on her grave. "It's been a while." A breeze ruffled my hair and I could have sworn I felt her. "I should have come sooner but I, uh...I was too ashamed." My voice trembled with emotion, remembering my frantic desire to get out. "It was my fault, you know. I was so mad that you didn't want me going to the theater with that guy. You know, I can't even remember his name? You said you didn't trust him. A lot like you didn't trust Alec..."

I sniffled, crouching to rest on the balls of my feet. "So, when Alec texted me I told him where you were. I told him everything. It seemed like good payback..." The dam broke, the tears flowing freely. "It was so stupid! And I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. I can't even begin to-" The breeze brushed my face, its warm touch tickling my skin.

My fingers traced her name on the stone. "But I got him, Claire. He's going to be in jail for the rest of his life." A small smile spread across my face. "I stabbed him with a ballpoint pen. You should have heard the fuss he made. All that talk about how strong he always was and he wailed like a baby." I set my head to rest on the top of the stone, my eyes closed. "I made so many mistakes, Claire. I hated you for such a long time. I hated the way Mom and Dad loved you more than they did me. I hated how easily you made friends. Everyone always loved you. And I was such a..." I sniffed once more, opening my eyes as I did so. "You always loved me. No matter what I did or how I acted. And I'm sorry it's nine years late, but I love you. Please, forgive me." A sense of warmth flooded me to my very core. Tears continued to run down my face, as I kissed the stone. I could feel the wound that had been bleeding for nine years begin to stitch itself close.

After a long while, I returned to my feet. "See you around, sister." I muttered, removing my necklace and placing it with the flowers. I visited my parents' graves as well, though neither had the same impact that Claire's did. As the sun began to dip below the trees, I returned to the car. My eyes caught on the silver key resting on the console. "Might as well go for broke." I said to no one in particular.

The drive to my childhood home took only minutes, yet I remained in the car for half an hour. I had inherited the house when my father died but I had never bothered to sell it. I couldn't bring myself to. I sucked in a breath and exited the car, the key gripped tightly between my fingers. At least someone had bothered to keep the yard up. I climbed the stairs of the small porch, noting the porch swing in the corner.

Visions of Claire and I sitting on the bench seat played before me. I blinked them away, turning the key in the lock. I reached for the switch and flicked on the light. The dim incandescent bulbs flared to life. The house was completely still, the rooms exactly as they had been nine years ago. A thick layer of dust coated everything.

Memories flooded the space and I saw many a Christmas by the fireplace in the corner. I remembered my mother handing Claire and I our lunches before we ran to catch the bus. Dad sitting in his recliner, his gun hanging from its rack. When I approached the rack, I saw the pistol hanging there, untouched.

Room by room, I went. Dusting off photo frames and recalling my old life. I wanted to destroy Rakthon. Not because he had personally done me any wrong, but because he had somehow gotten my sister's murderer out of jail. They were both going to pay. So it was, that I entered Claire's room. Posters of her favorite bands still lined the walls. Her guitar sat in the corner, a tragic memento of her exuberance. I opened her closet and the smell of her perfume hit me in the face.

Claire had always been a Texas girl. She loved country music, trucks, football, and her cowgirl boots. Her typical uniform consisted of a sundress, sweater, and her boots. I had never exactly fit in with the rest of the family. They were salt of the earth, simple loving people. Their idea of a good night was a barbecue and a football game.

I, of course, was the complete opposite. I hated Texas. I hated my family. While my sister was the country cutie, I was the nerdy younger sister who's main dream in life was to be a theoretical astrophysicist. "You havin' a conniption fit?" Dad used to ask whenever I told him. Whenever they dragged me to a game, I brought a H.P. Lovecraft novel. While they insisted on brisket, I ate tofu. Everything I did was in direct opposition. I sighed and pulled one of her plaid shirts from a hanger. She would have worn it over a dress. I took a deep inhale, remembering the way she used to laugh and twirl in her dresses.

My phone rang in a shrill, interrupting my nostalgia. "Hello?"

"Doctor Grant, you need to come back. Now." Coulson rushed.

"Okay. What's going on?"

"The helicarrier's been compromised."

"Is everyone alright?" The surprise in voice was apparent.

"Mostly." He paused for a moment, as if debating to tell me something. "Alec West escaped."

My nostrils flared in anger. "I see."

"There was someone here, on the inside, who helped him. We need you to return immediately."

"I'll be at the airport in an hour."

"Perfect." The call disconnected and I stared at my phone blankly for a moment.

I threw Claire's shirt over my arm and made a decision. I re-entered my old room, barely noting its environs. My mother had bought me a pair of boots for my sixteenth birthday and I had shoved them in the back of my closet. If I was going to die destroying Alec West, I was going with my family.

I kicked off my shoes, pulled the boots on, and replaced my shirt with Claire's. I wadded my clothes and shoes into a ball and tucked them into my arm. I paused when I saw my father's pistol. I clicked my teeth and grabbed it, fastening the holster around my waist. As I raced down the freeway, I plotted how I was going to kill Alec West. My mouth twisted into a smile at the thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: We are nearing the end. It's been such a joy to write. I am considering possibly doing a sequel, though that depends on you all. Happy reading**

The jet flew me to a building in New York that was clearly a S.H.I.E.L.D safe house. Upon landing, I was ushered into the towering glass structure. The elevator continued to rise, higher and higher, until we finally arrived at the top floor. I already had an inkling of what happened on the helicarrier, though I needed to be certain.

I approached the desk, a woman typing quickly on the keyboard. "Hi. My name's Olivia Grant." I flashed my badge. She nodded her head impatiently. "Could you get me the file for Douglas Rhames?"

"Give me one minute." The woman finished her typing, rose from her seat, and quickly paced down a hallway. She returned a few minutes later, file in hand.

"Thanks."

"Mmm-hmm."

I skimmed the file while I walked towards the meeting room. Immediately, I saw Thor arguing with Colonel Fury. "How can you say Loki had anything to do with the man's escape?"

"I can't account for your brother's whereabouts, especially since _someone _convinced me to let him out of the handcuffs!"

"Even Olivia confirmed to you that he-"

"I cannot trust Doctor Grant's opinion on Loki! For that matter, he looks at her the same way! Maybe they're in this whole thing together!"

"Good to see I'm a prime suspect, Colonel." I crossed my arms across my chest, staring him down.

"Doctor Grant, I see you're back-"

"Don't play innocent with me. I heard your conversation. That eyepatch must really be clouding your judgment if you think I had anything to do with this." Thor moved to stand next to me, almost to act as my defense. It was a rather sweet gesture, though I didn't need it. I was perfectly capable of holding my own.

"Look, I've noticed the way you and L-"

"That's because our personal histories are eerily similar. There's an unspoken understanding between us. Nothing more." The thought raced across my mind that I wished there was. I quickly discarded it. "Besides, I'm guessing the quick turnover was an inside job."

"Inside job? You're suggesting one of my people-"

"Yes. Now, I'm not saying they willingly helped Alec. I think that Alec had some kind of information about one of them-"

"Blackmail?"

I sucked breath through my teeth. "Eh, nearly. Likely more of a vulnerability."

"Vulnerability?" I took the file from my hand and slapped it into Fury's hands. "What is this?"

"Private Douglas Rhames. He has a vulnerable point, oh say, a terminally ill mother at St. Peter's Hospital." I allowed a satisfied smirk to spread across my face.

"I don't understand."

"I noticed him on the way to the jet. He showed all the typical signs of anxiety: sweaty, shifty eyes, twitchy, etc. Checked his badge, got his name, and proceeded to get his information upon my arrival here. And wouldn't you know he has a background in explosives."

"I take it Coulson informed you of what happened on your way in?"

"Naturally."

He flicked through the pages in the folder, occasionally glancing at me. "Fine. I expect an interview."

"When don't you?" He growled at me as he strode from the room. "I really am _not _cut out for government work..." I muttered, shifting my weight.

"Olivia," Thor began, looking at me with awe. "I truly have never met a woman quite like you."

"Er, thanks. I guess?"

"You are welcome."

We stood in awkward silence for a moment. "So, what about Jane?"

"Jane is also entirely different." He smiled at the mention of her name. "I think the two of you would get along."

"Maybe. People have never exactly been my forte. When they find out you can see them better than they do, well...it doesn't exactly make you many friends."

"I consider you my friend."

I smiled and punched his shoulder. "Careful who you say that to. But thank you."

Fifteen minutes later, Rhames was in the room. The only thing I had to do was walk into the room and he cracked. Typical of a guilty conscience. "I swear, I never wanted to hurt anyone! He had my mother and I just-" On and on the confession went. I sat, plastered in my seat with a very large cup of coffee. As he prattled, I occasionally took a sip, staring at him the entire time.

"Thank you, Private Rhames. We'll take that into consideration." I smiled at him and left, finishing my last gulp of coffee. I stared down in disappointment when the cup was empty.

"I can't believe that little weasel worked for me." Fury stated with irritation.

"Oh, cut him some slack, Colonel! They threatened his mother, for crying out loud. He felt guilty enough about the prospect of killing his coworkers. No one was injured. He did everything he could to prevent harm."

"Why is it you seem to have an obsession with playing both sides?" He asked grumpily.

"I blame it on the fact that I'm a libra." I quipped, tapping my empty cup. "I only want what's fair."

Fury scowled, leaving to answer a cry from somewhere behind me. "Olivia!" Thor bellowed, scooping me into his arms and squeezing. It was the most painful bear hug I had ever experienced.

"Thor..." I wheezed. "Can't-can't breathe..."

He set me down gingerly and I clutched my hand to my chest. "The colonel has released Loki from prison!"

"That's great, Thor."

"It was all because you proved his innocence."

"No problem."

"My brother, he's lost, but he isn't a bad person." Thor frowned as he spoke.

"I know." He smiled then, seeming to be reassured by response. "Thor, what is the Saeculum?"

"Ancient legend tells of a box. A box that held the origin of time."

"The origin of time?" It sounded like an episode of Doctor Who.

"Yes. The legend states that one can sacrifice themselves to the box in exchange for a reversal of time."

"So, Rakthon is planning on sacrificing himself to reverse the civil war of his people?"

"That is correct."

"So that their race can finish their quest to take over the universe?"

"Yes."

"Great. Any idea where it is?"

"No."

I sighed, chunking my cup in the trash. We would figure it out. We had to.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Fair warning to all, there are only about three more chapters in Olivia's tale. **

I had discovered the board in the building that contained documented evidence from each attack. I had utterly no idea what to look for, or even, what I was seeing. Photos of rubble were pinned across the whole thing. The list of the affected in order of attack: Washington D.C., London, Beijing, Berlin, Reno, Lisbon, and Ankara. The more I looked at the cities, the more I began to notice a pattern.

All of them were near the same latitude. London and Berlin were the outliers, but only just. Naturally, I came to the conclusion that the Saeculum had to be located somewhere near the forty degree north line. That left some viable options of the next dig: Denver, Indianapolis, Pittsburgh, and a few to the north or south of the line, in addition to places in Armenia and some of the smaller, eastern countries.

The man that had been helping Rakthon I now knew to be Alec. And what was it he had said? Something about searching Parnicissus? I needed to find out where that was. Alec hadn't found any clues to its location, but then again, it was Alec. He was not the most intelligent of creatures. I exited the room and began to search for Thor. If Parnicissus was a planet, that was where we needed to go. I found him and an incredibly angry looking Loki sitting in the conference room.

"Better to rot in jail, than to be with you for another moment!" He sneered. I saw the pain on Thor's face. Something had gone terribly wrong.

"Brother-"

"Do not feign affection for me! You thought me guilty as much as the others!"

"I never-"

I knocked on the door, the two of them glaring at me. "What do you want?" Loki snapped. My brows raised in surprise, though my feelings were unhurt. I knew how temperamental he could be.

"Well, if you two want to sit here and squabble all day, then by all means. However, I think I know where we can find the Saeculum."

"Where?" Thor asked, tension in his tone.

"I'm not exactly sure as to the location as of yet, but I know where to go to get it."

"And that would be?" Loki derided.

"Stop talking to me like that or you'll wind up with a pen in your hand." I stated flatly. His expression changed from one of annoyance to one of amusement. "And to answer your question, I think Parnicissus holds the key."

"Parnicissus? Are you mad?" He stood to his feet, staring at me with disbelief.

"That is where Alec told Rakthon he had searched-"

"Parnicissus is a planet of pure magma and lava. The air is no more than ash. It is impossible to even set foot on it."

"So, how did Alec search it then?"

"Have you considered that he didn't?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "If it's the answer, I'm willing to go. There's always a way."

Loki's eye twitched. "No. Absolutely not. You are not going."

"Oh, so you can go and I can't?" Irritation rushed through my veins. I was not an invalid, nor was I incapable of taking care of myself. The one exception had been on the frozen moon, though I blamed that on my lack of proper clothing.

"Olivia, you cannot breathe in empty space. You would die in less than a minute."

"You said the planet was magma?"

"We can observe from a distance."

"I'm coming."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

My irritation rose to unadulterated anger. "I'm coming, Stupidface! There's nothing you can do!"

"I'm sorry, did you just call me 'Stupidface'?"

"Maybe, I did." I frowned at my lack of inventing a better insult. It was the best I could do at the moment, I decided.

"You are not coming."

"Can we not make short, thirty-second trips? I happen to know I could survive in space for approximately thirty seconds before I die." I failed to mention that I only knew that from a science-fiction series.

Loki exhaled with annoyance. I had bested him and he knew it. Thor had an amused grin on his face. "The two of you argue like an ancient pair in wedlock."

My brows quirked together. "What?"

"I said-"

"I know what you said. I just can't believe you said it."

"Did I say it wrong?"

"Uh, yeah. It's 'like and old, married couple'."

"Oh."

"A for effort, though."

"I will catch on to your earthly expressions soon."

"I'm sure." I looked at him seriously. "Is that too much of a problem for you?"

"Of course not."

"He's not coming." I gestured in Loki's direction.

"I'm sorry, I don't believe I heard you correctly. Can you say that again?"

"You heard me. You're not coming."

Thor had already pulled the Tesseract out. Before Loki could say anything, I flicked the handle. The first few seconds filled me with awe. My eyes took in the sights of the deep blue of the universe. Stars twinkled and glimmered in the dark. Gas churned into a black hole in the distance. I had never seen such brilliance. Then, as I looked below, I saw Parnicissus. It was a deep orange, with tinges of orange and black. The planet looked to be moving and I knew it was the lava flow.

I searched for a hint, anything, but it was in vain. My thirty seconds were nearly up and I gestured for Thor to bring us back. My lungs felt incredibly heavy, as if someone had rested a fire engine on my chest. Upon returning, I gasped for air, my hands rested upon my knees for support. Loki approached and, once again, I flicked the handle.

The second time, I focused only on the planet itself. I searched for a sign, anything. Again, I was met with only the steady flow of lava from afar. Once more, we returned. My reaction the second time was more severe. I was nearly on the floor. At once, Loki grabbed me by my wrist. "Ow! You're hurting me! Stop it!" He shoved me down into the nearest chair.

"Do not get up from this chair." He stated coldly, his eyes alight with a ferocity I had never seen. I nodded, too surprised to utter a word. As he walked from me, I found my voice. "Check the other sides. There may be a light that looks to be a map or something." He made no indication of hearing me and I noted the peeved manner in which he grabbed the device. With a hiss, they were gone.

The minutes felt like hours as I waited. I was concerned that they would miss it. That hours would tick by and we would be no further along. I began to pick at my cuticles, my foot shaking from side to side. At long last, they returned. Loki looked as angry as ever. I didn't care, he had made me angry too.

"Well?"

"There was a golden light on the dark side of the planet."

"And?" I leaned forward, my hands on the edge of the armrests.

"That was all."

That couldn't be right. They had missed it. Loki's back was towards me and Thor was too busy striding back and forth in thought. The Tesseract rested on the table. It was a risk but I was desperate. I dashed to the table, grabbed the device, and flicked the switch right as Thor was about to grab me. Instantly, I was returned to the dark side of the planet. I saw the golden light to which Loki had referred. I squinted and saw the faint trace of a golden line. The entirety of the planet was a map, possibly created entirely for the purpose of revealing the location of the Saeculum. I recalled the lines of latitude and longitude on the earth, made a mental note of where the light was, and returned. Instantly, my body collapsed to the floor, my chest heaving in expended effort.

I felt incredibly dizzy; when I tried to push up from the ground, my arms gave way beneath me. I had never seen Loki truly furious until that moment. Everything I had seen in the tapes from New York, his interrogation, any other time I had spent with him paled in comparison. "I hope it was worth your life!" He spat, blue eyes flaring.

"It was. I know where it is." I whispered, a faint grin on my face.

He said nothing, his expression pure rage. It was Thor who spoke. "Where?"

"Chicago."


	16. Chapter 16

It had taken every tactic I knew to convince Fury to allow me to go to Chicago. Upon his acquiescence, I felt relief. Because there was thing I wanted more than anything else: to kill Alec West. I had never considered myself to be a particularly violent person, I was certainly capable of it, though most people didn't bring it out. West, and his friends, brought it to the surface, however.

The trip only took a few hours. What took the longest was the drilling. Three days passed just to get deep enough for the three of us to be under the ground. Thor promised he could take care of the rest from that point, though part of me was still doubtful. Nonetheless, he fulfilled his promise. I watched in awe as mounds of earth moved from the force of his hammer. It took no time to create a tunnel.

Further and further down we went, the earth breaking before us. I couldn't hide my concern about earthquakes. I knew what happened if the plates met. Still, after several hours, we managed to tunnel far enough down to find a chamber. Normally, this far down into the crust, I expected to be met with magma. That was not the case.

The chamber had been carved from the rock, its cavernous ceiling rising to astounding heights. The floor, too, had been carved from the solid rock. My mind reeled at the effort it took to create such a room. In the center, upon a pedestal, sat a small, golden box. The light seemed to shift around it, the metal seeming to change colors the longer you looked. Gold. Silver. Bronze. On and on it went, shifting in the light.

I was more amazed by its size. Clearly, I had expected a chest, maybe even a gigantic cube. Instead, it was so small as to fit into the palm of my hand. "It's so small." I stated breathlessly.

"Yes, it is." That voice. A voice ancient and indignant. I looked in the corner of my eye to see him. Rakthon, a smug Alec behind him. "I suppose I should thank you all, for making it so easy for me. I came to dig and discovered the way had already been made."

"You are not getting the box." Thor stated with finality.

"No?" Rakthon's pincers clicked in irritation. "I am eons older than either you or the creature you call your brother. I have seen more and I am capable of far more. Do not suppose you can stand in my way."

"We will not let you take it!"

Alec wound his way from behind Rakthon, an arrogant smirk on his lips. "Olivia, nice to you again." I was completely aware that Loki couldn't care less about the entire plot. He had only come to Earth in the first place because he planned an escape. It had been an elaborate plan, to come with Thor this far and then to betray him. I shifted nervously where I stood. I had hoped, to some degree, that his mind would have changed; I couldn't be certain, however, and it made me ill.

"I told you I had unfinished business. That's why I helped you to begin with. With your permission, I'd like to finish it now." Alec was speaking to Rakthon and I knew what his 'unfinished business' was. Me.

"The human female is of no consequence. Kill her now." I noticed the long, cruel knife Alec held in his hand. The end of the blade curled into a sickening flourish and I knew its purpose: to kill me and make me suffer in the most painful way possible.

In an instant, the scene changed. Thor and Rakthon charged at one another, Thor's hammer raised high above his head. Alec smiled wickedly and waved his knife in the air as he speedily approached me. I glanced around, in the desperate hope that Loki had remained, instead of rushing away. My heart sank when he was no where to be found.

"You think having that gun is going to help you? Guess what..." Alec flicked his wrist and the pistol went flying. "This," He gestured to a box on his wrist. "Is a handy, little thing Rakthon gave me. His people found a way to manipulate matter with one of these. Know what else I can do?" He twisted his wrist and I felt a clenching in my chest. "I can twist your feeble heart until it explodes." My knees buckled, my breath coming in shudders. The pain was excruciating. I fought the instinct to scream. It would only bring him satisfaction.

"But that would be too easy. I want to watch the pain in your eyes when I kill you. I want to get to know your soul. Because in your last moments, Olivia, you'll show me everything. And you will die with the knowledge that I own you." The glee in his eyes was revolting. He returned his wrist to normal and I collapsed to all fours, my hand clutching my chest. The next minute, he clutched my throat in his hand, his fingers digging into my flesh. I tried my hardest to fight him, to push him, kick him, anything at all to make him stop, but I was too weak. My hands helplessly groped against his.

With great force, he shoved me to the ground, his hand pinning my arms to floor by my wrists. He ran the blade along my face, it's razor edge bringing blood. "Despite all your efforts, you're still just a woman. A weak, pathetic woman. How delicate you all are. How easily broken."

"Why? Why do you hate women so much?" I whispered as he slid the knife over my shirt. The buttons released, the shirt opening to reveal my chest. A sickening knot coiled in my stomach as his free hand pushed the shirt open further.

"You, of all people, should know the answer to that." He gazed at me with such hateful lust, his eyes alight with sadistic delight. Everything in me screamed to fight him. I tried, but my muscles didn't respond. Twisting my heart had incapacitated my movement. Smiling wickedly, he tucked the blade in between his teeth, unfastening my jeans. I closed my eyes, not daring to give him the satisfaction while he tortured me. I heard a dark chuckle emerge from the back of his throat. I braced myself for the onslaught.

But it never came. Instead, there was a release of weight from body, like Alec had been completely lifted. I opened my eyes to see that he was gone, his body landing with a loud 'thud!' across the chamber. I tucked my shirt closed as best as I could, gazing up at the form above me. Somewhere along the way, he had come back. I struggled with the realization, my heart questioning why I had ever doubted.

He knelt down, his hands on my face. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm f-fine."

"Let me help you." He hoisted me to my feet and I became aware of how strong he truly was. Perhaps not to the same extent as Thor, but strong all the same.

"Loki," I began quietly. "Why did you come back? I mean, it was the perfect opportunity for you to escape."

A somber grin spread across his face. "I never left."

"You never-"

"I'm a master of magic, Olivia. I can pass unseen when I choose to."

"Oh." My brows furrowed in thought. Then, the realization occurred to me. "You stayed because of me, didn't you? It was all because of what Rakthon said."

He nodded slowly, his hand brushing the blood from my cheek. "It was all planned. I would simply leave when Thor and I arrived here. You were not supposed to be here."

A slight smirk tickled my lips. "You didn't plan on me, period." A sudden movement caught my eye from behind Loki's shoulder. My mind quickly formed a plan as I predicted what was to happen next. Sure enough, Loki was slung backwards, the device on Alec's wrist doing his command. Quickly, in the short time that I had, I grabbed the pistol, tucking it safely in the back of my jeans.

The same force came yet again. I was too weak to fight him in my own strength, but I didn't have to. "This time, Olivia, I'm just going to kill you." That same evil grin in place. I felt the knife plunge into my abdomen. The pain was initially slow going. "Say hello to your sister for me."

My fingers reached for the handle. Finding them I gritted through the pain. "Go to hell." His features betrayed amusement, a scornful delight. He didn't even notice the shot until it was too late. I watched as his expression changed from one of arrogance to one of complete confusion. His brows raised one final time before his body went limp, falling backwards.

Trembling, I raised myself to sitting. Thor and Rakthon were still in an intense battle, Rakthon's numerous arms giving him the advantage. Loki's form was still in the distance. My eyes roamed to the small box perched atop the pedestal and I made my decision.

I suppose I had always known my fate. My mind made up on what I was to do, I crawled forward. Thor was locked in battle with Rakthon. Loki lay motionless before me. My subtle creeping would not be noticed. Every movement filled my body with pain. One glance at my hand revealed I was bleeding out. I tucked my shirt about me again, the wound in my stomach staining it crimson.

Wincing, I continued on, determined to finish the task at hand. Rakthon wanted to be united with Time, to use its power for his own purpose. The Saeculum had been awoken; a sacrifice needed to be made.

The life of Olivia Amelia Grant hadn't been special. I wasn't from a planet far away, in a distant galaxy. I possessed no special powers or abilities. I was just a girl. A human girl. And I knew that the instant I touched the Saeculum, no harm would be done. The worst it could do was kill me. My death would fail to unleash any kind of horror, or create a powerful being of mass destruction. I would be gone and all would be well with the universe.

And so, I took one final look at the people I had come to love so much. It was then I realized I had never told Loki how I felt. At least there was the comfort of knowing he wasn't a monster. In many ways he was just a sad, hurt, little boy who was angry at the world for being unwanted. Angry for not being loved. He hated himself for what he was and yet he couldn't deal with that hatred. I wondered if me telling him would have made a difference. It was too late for that, however, I decided. With a deep breath, I looked at the shining, golden box above me. Each step I crawled up sent shivers of pain through my body. In one, agonizing motion, my hand touched the smooth surface.

"No!" Rakthon's voice boomed but it was too late. Instantly, my body was filled with golden light. I could feel everything within me being drawn out slowly, like sand through an hourglass.

A passing awareness that Loki was waking flittered across my mind. Rakthon was racing towards me in an attempt to stop what I had started. The moment his foot touched the step, he was thrown backwards with such force, a crack formed from his landing. I was the Saeculum's now. It owned me.

"Olivia, what are you doing?" Thor bellowed.

I saw the grief in Loki's face as he shakily stood. "No! Olivia, no! It will kill you!"

"I have to." My voice was a whisper. I watched as a tear ran down his cheek. It struck me, the familiarity of what I was witnessing. What seemed like ages ago, the snapshot of him crying in New York sprang to my memory.

Then, the world around me disappeared. A flood of memories raced across my vision: dancing on my father's feet as a child, Claire and I drinking lemonade on the porch swing, running around happily in my father's garage, the pleasant memories I hadn't thought of in years. I saw Claire for the last time, her hugging me before she returned to school. The effect her death had on my parents. My mother hanging lifelessly from the fan. My father seeking solace in his garage before developing a personality disorder. His cancer. His death. New York. The shockwave. The last three months...

It all seemed so glaringly useless, I realized. I rued how a vast majority of my life had been spent in anger. Then, it was gone. I saw the golden light before me, brighter and stronger than ever before. In that moment, I could hear a voice in my mind.

_Olivia Grant,_

Yes.

_You have given yourself to me, knowing you would die._

It wasn't so bad, not really.

_To save the ones you love._

Let it be enough...

_They are saved, Olivia._

A sense of relief washed over me, filling whatever was left of my life.

_You came, not seeking power, but salvation. And so I ask you, how would you use this power?_

How odd. I was just a human. I couldn't gain power from this device. I wasn't important enough.

_The gift of time is a burden. Know this now._

A flicker of memory returned. That show. That silly, little TV show I once loved. That show about the traveling alien and his blue box. How very lonely he was. How deeply his shoulders sagged from the weight. I thought of the desolation of Loki and how much I would have loved to stay. To help him. To be with him.

_It is decided. Use it well. Keep it safe._

All at once, the light flooded into me, every particle apparent. Oh, how I ached. The ground, which I had collapsed onto, was so very cold. I heard the rushing of footsteps and felt my upper body be lifted up. Cradled. Moisture gathered on the top of my head; bursts of air tickled my scalp. Someone was crying. Weeping. For me.

"She's gone, brother." A voice said from far away.

"Why?" Another whispered. "Why did she do it?"

"To save us."

"But she knew she would die. She knew. I don't understand-"

A rumble echoed in my ears, the sound of earth breaking and splitting.

"Loki, we need to leave."

"I will not leave without her!" How angry he sounded.

"I did not expect you to." My body lifted skyward and I was completely aware that I was being carried. An odd sensation in my stomach appeared. The only way I could describe it was shimmering. My skin was shimmering, a faint warmth tickling my senses. I so wanted to look, to see what was happening, but my eyes wouldn't open.

On we travelled, and as we did, the warmth grew stronger, the shimmering intensifying. Surely, the others noticed. Surely, they saw what I felt. But neither said a word. The rumbling and cracking grew louder and louder. The earth was collapsing in on itself, sealing itself off.

What seemed to be an instant later, a blinding light pierced my eyelids. Sounds of life reverberated in my ears. People chattered anxiously, their voices coalescing into a whir. "Tell me you stopped that freak?" A familiar voice inquired before me. No response came and I was left to assume a nod had been the only reply. "Is she...?"

Again, no voice.

"She is the one you should thank."

"Why is that?"

"Because," Another voice choked. "She opened it. She died to save you. You and your pitiful planet." I heard a strangled sob. "And me. Wretched creature that I am." The latter half was barely audible, less than a whisper.

The other said nothing for a moment. Then, finally, they spoke. "We'll take it from here. See to it that Doctor Grant's family is notified!" It shouted to someone in the distance.

"Don't. You. Touch. Her." The voice nearest me hissed. "You know nothing of her. You never cared. If you did, you would know that she has no family left. She was all alone."

"Why are you suddenly so concerned with her? Don't tell me the superior Loki's gone and fallen in love with a mere human?" The tone was mocking. I could sense the bristling of the one holding me. Odd, how familiar all the voices were. How I was slightly cognoscente. Yet not enough to make any true connections.

"Loki," The first voice began, sadness in his tone. "You have to let her go."

"No."

"Loki-"

"I WILL NOT! NOT UNTIL I KNOW SHE'LL BE SOMEPLACE WHERE THEY CAN NEVER TOUCH HER!"

"But she's gone-"

"I DON'T CARE!"

We were moving again and I felt the warmth begin to recede, the shimmering fading. I was delicately lowered, my back against something soft. "In all my life, I never felt..." The voice trailed off, a finger brushing a hair from my face. Lips caressed my forehead, tears falling onto my skin.

Life steadily began to flow through me once again. I could feel my heart's beating increase from nearly nothing to a rhythm. It was slow, but each pulse brought strength to my limbs. "I'm sorry." He whispered. My synapses began to fire once more. I knew that voice. I knew all of the voices I heard. I struggled to open my eyes. Loki wasn't getting off so easy.

With great effort, I forced my lids open. My chest shuddered as I spoke. "You should be."

He paused where he was, his features contorting in confusion. His eyes looked into mine and, instantly, recognition flared. "This is not possible."

"Clearly it is, Stupidface." I pushed up from my hands, my arms trembling from the effort.

"But you were dead-"

"No, I was nearly dead. Not that you bothered to find out." I slapped him across the cheek, anger flaring in me. "What is wrong with you? Do you just go around assuming people are-"

His hands grabbed my face, pulling my lips to his, interrupting my rant. I relaxed, savoring the moment. He pulled away, his hands still cupping my face. "Never. Do that. Again."

"Is that sentiment, or do my eyes deceive me?" He grinned, his eyes going soft. "Oh, just tell me already."

"Is that what you want?"

"Just do it."

He paused, trying to irk me. "Fine. Olivia Grant, I love you."

I couldn't help but smirk. "I know."

Fury and a slew of agents appeared behind Loki. They nearly fell over. I waved, a smile on my face. For the first time in history, Nick Fury was utterly speechless.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Alright, all...tomorrow is the last chapter. I've had so much fun writing this story and even more fun seeing your enthusiasm! It's been a wonderful ride!**

In the days that followed, I had received numerous phone calls from various publishers asking me to publish a book with them. The offers streamed in with such intensity that I realized I had a decision to make.

I had chosen psychology as my profession because I wanted to prevent an incident like my sister's from happening again. It was my desire to try to catch as many evil people as possible before they had the chance to destroy a family. Where I had ended up, however, was not in saving the general populace from harm. Rather, I had been put in a menial desk job in the government, hardly making any kind of a difference.

The last three months of my time there had been my most productive. I knew that, if I so wished, a far greater job would be waiting for me at S.H.I.E.L.D. There was something amiss in my heart, however. It hadn't taken long for me to realize that government work was not exactly for me. While I had possibly averted disasters in recent months, I had no guarantee it would be so again.

I weighed the options in mind, going so far as to even make a list of pros and cons. Round and round I went, finding the decision incredibly difficult. Then there was the matter of Loki.

He and Thor were set to depart for Asgard in a two hour's time. I knew that I would likely never see either of them again. I was also aware that Loki would remain in Asgardian prison for the rest of his life. I knew the possibilities available to me, should I be able to convince the right people to allow him to stay. Yet, once again, I was forced to weigh the options.

I had never dated, though I had experienced numerous crushes throughout my lifetime. I had no understanding of the quirks and inner workings of romantic relationships. Mostly, though, I was scared. I was scared of what being in one would entail and, perhaps, more scared that I wouldn't be enough. Loki was a deeply wounded person and my concern was that I would fail to be enough to hold him. That cruel personality would take a very long time to be removed. What if love for me wasn't enough to keep it at bay?

Besides, I was used to living alone. I kept my own company rather well, especially since I would have my cat with me again. My nights consisted of a good book and/or television. Though, the mere thought of returning to such a monotonous existence didn't set well with me. I wanted to do more with my life, something more meaningful.

I was weary of the considerations. My mind was exhausted. A decision needed to be made and made soon. A thought struck me as I sat, hand clutched to forehead. Why not? A safe life was a life not lived.

My mind decided, I rose from my seat and pulled my phone from my pocket. I dialed the number on one of the cards and waited. The dial tone beeped blandly. Eventually a voice chirped at me from the other end. "Pamela Wolfström."

"Pamela? This is Doctor Olivia Grant."

"Doctor! So good to hear from you! Tell me you've considered our offer."

A smile tickled my lips. "I have."

"Wonderful!"

"There's just one thing."

"What would that be?"

"One of your competitors has offered me double."

"I see." Her tone betrayed disappointment.

"I'd rather not sign with them, as I'm rather suspicious of their business methods."

"Of course."

"So, here's my condition. If you can meet it, great. If not, then I will have to respectfully decline. I want you to triple your offer. I want half now, in good faith, and the other half when I finish."

Silence reverberated on the line. Finally, she spoke. "Let me see what I can do. Can I place you on hold?"

"By all means." I waited patiently, examining my fingernails in the meantime. A few minutes later, I heard a crisp 'click!'

"Doctor Grant?"

"I'm still here."

"We're looking forward to working with you. I'll have the carrier send your check and the contract over right away."

"Excellent. Thank you so much, Pamela."

"Doctor Grant, it's my pleasure." She hung up and I felt my heart racing in my chest. I was making a bold move, one of the riskiest things I had ever done. Chewing my lip, I opened the laptop before me and began my resignation letter.

An hour later, I had my check in my wallet and resignation letter in hand. The ink was barely dry when the carrier had left and I felt an unexplainable rush. The endorphins ran rampant through my veins, disabling any trepidation about what I was about to do. I rapped on the door to the colonel's office, clasping the recently sealed envelope. The door opened with a creak and I saw him returning to his desk as I entered.

"Doctor Grant, to what do I owe this visit?" His every feature looked exhausted. I realized the heavy burden he bore and frowned. No. It was my life and no one else's. I sat across from him, my resolve firm.

"Oh, this and that. The main reason, however, is this." I slid the envelope across the desk to him.

He frowned, taking it up in hand. His expression changed from shock, to indignation, to begrudging acceptance as he read it. "You sure about this?"

"Yes."

Fury sighed, slapping the letter on his desk, hand rubbing his forehead. "There's absolutely nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Unfortunately, no." I clasped my hands together, determined to finish what I had begun.

"I don't have to accept your resignation."

"No, but you're going to. Besides, it's not like I'm leaving the game. I'm just going to be smarter about how I play it."

A faint grin surfaced on his lips. "It's a shame that we're losing you. I trust, though, if we need you again you'll be available?"

"Naturally. For a price, of course." I smirked.

A chuckle rumbled in his throat. "It's been a pleasure, Doctor Grant." He rose to his feet, I copied the gesture as we shook hands.

"There is one more request to make."

"Say the word."

"I'm sure you won't be as willing when you hear what it is."

"Try me."

I sat in the waiting room off the lobby of the building for what felt like ages. My badge and security clearance had been removed. I was just another civilian. A glance at my phone reminded me of the day: October twenty-first. My twenty-fifth birthday. I smiled at the appropriateness of the situation.

The doors swung open to reveal a very confused Loki. He glanced behind him at the agents who had just escorted him from the building. My heart thumped wildly within me. "I was wondering if Fury could do it." I stated, rising to my feet, a smile tugging at my mouth.

He breathed through his mouth, a bewildered amusement in his features. "Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"Well, I realized today that I've been in one place for too long. And given that I've been offered an obscene amount of money to publish a book about my psychological theory, I took the opportunity to get out of town." I tucked my arms behind my back, slightly rocking from side to side. I was practically giddy.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"I'm opening my own business. Making a fresh start, if you will. And, I was rather hoping, you'd come with me?" I bit my lip nervously, my weight on the tips of my toes.

He chuckled, shaking his head. "You managed to get me a pardon for my crimes?"

"Well, technically, Fury did that. Something about having paid your debt to society and blah, blah, blah."

"Have I paid my debt?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "You tried to conquer us last year, this year you helped save us. I'd say the scales are balanced."

His eyes lit up with humor. "And did you ever consider that perhaps I don't want to come with you? That I want to leave your miserable excuse of a planet?"

"Ehh..." I made a face. "It did pass through my mind, though I'm fairly convinced you're as sick of where you're from as I am. And hey, if you do come with me, you don't have to see your oaf of a brother again. Am I right?" I winked. I was rather fond of Thor and I had a great deal of affection for him but I also knew that Loki was incapable of giving him, and the rest of their family, what they wanted. Too much damage had been done. On both sides.

"You expect me to live here, like a mortal?"

"Well, there are supposed to be a lot of immortals where I'm headed, so maybe not." I laughed at my own joke.

"And that would be?"

"Washington. State. I've always been rather fond of rain." He eyed me, mulling over my offer. "Of course, if you'd rather go back home and rot away in a jail cell, then by all means..."

Loki's expression changed to one of deep seriousness. "Are you entirely certain that you want this? You truly want me to come with you?"

It wasn't the time for jokes. He was revealing his insecurity; his vulnerability. "I am completely certain."

His brows quirked in thought. There was something else. Some other question he wanted to ask me but was too afraid to. "What is it? The other question?"

"It's nothing."

"Loki, tell me."

He exhaled sharply, looking at the floor. "I have no guarantee that you won't change your mind. What if I came with you and you decided you didn't want me there after all?"

The questione pained me, though I knew enough of his past to understand why he had asked. "You want a guarantee that I mean what I say?"

He nodded, returning his gaze to me. The sheer amount of fear in it was palpable. He was completely terrified of being rejected again. Of not being enough. How very similar we were, it was almost unreal. "Alright, then." I walked towards him and wrapped my hand around his. "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"To find Fury. We're getting married."


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: This is it. The final chapter. It's been real. And it's been great. And it's been really great. I love you all. It's been my pleasure.**

It was possibly one of the biggest bluffs I had ever attempted. I was far from being ready to get married, especially not to a person I had known for three months. I chewed my lip nervously, hoping my willingness would at least give him some sense of satisfaction. It couldn't be avoided, however, if it was what he wanted. I would have to live with the consequences of a failed attempt.

"Wait, what?" He stopped abruptly, my hand flying from his grasp. _Hallelujah_!

"I said, we're getting married." I hoped my true feelings didn't bleed through.

His face contorted into one of astonishment. "Olivia, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

"Why not? You said you wanted a guarantee-"

"I wasn't thinking marriage." Relief flooded me. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of alleviation. "I do love you but I'm not-"

"I understand."

"You're not terribly disappointed, are you?"

I shrugged my shoulders, trying my hardest to appear nonchalant. Internally, I was whooping with delight.

A knowing smile spread across his face. "You didn't want to either, did you?"

"I don't know what you're talking about..." I looked down at my feet, feigning innocence.

" Oh, I really should have let you go on with it. I wonder, what would you have done?" He was gaining far too much pleasure from it. I scowled in response.

"I would have gone through with it, naturally. I would have been a nervous wreck but I would have kept my word."

"All so I would have felt comfortable coming with you?" His brow arched in incredulity.

"Well...yes." I coughed nervously. "But like I said, if it was what you really wanted-"

He burst out into laughter, genuine laughter. It was something I never expected and I felt my mouth go slack. "You are the most ridiculous woman I've ever known." His arms wrapped around me and he kissed the top of my head. "But I appreciate your gesture all the same."

"Well, since that's settled...what exactly were you thinking of?"

"Not getting married."

"I hate you." I muttered, slightly miffed.

"I hate you, too." I could hear the smile behind it.

"Are you going to answer my question?" Curtness ringing in my tone. That obnoxious grin I found so irksome was plastered on his face again.

"Has anyone told you how green your eyes become when you're angry? Truly, they turn a bright shade of-" I smacked him in the chest and turned around, my steps echoing across the marble floor.

"Am I to be left here alone, then?" The mischievousness in his voice riled me.

"Yes! Here's a quarter!" I threw the coin in his direction. I snickered when it hit him in the face. "See what you can do with that!"

I heard the faint chuckles from behind and smiled to myself. It was probably wrong how much I loved this sort of thing, but I really did. A few moments later, he was beside me at the doors.

"Am I forgiven?"

I narrowed my eyes in mock appraisal. "I suppose, given that it's my birthday today, that I'm feeling in a merciful mood."

"Your birthday? Am I allowed to ask how old you are?"

"Too young for you, old man." I punched his shoulder lightly. My lips pursed as I regarded him. "You are not going out there dressed like that."

"Pray tell, what is wrong with my armor?"

"Just that. It's armor. Besides, you want everyone out there to tackle you in hatred? The government may have pardoned you, but the bulk of humanity hasn't. You're safer looking like one of us." Not that I was entirely sure I was still human. I couldn't remember what had happened after I touched the box. It was as if it had never happened. The suspicion that I was not entirely myself gnawed at me, though it could have been my imagination.

I watched, slightly awed, as he changed before my eyes, a golden glow surrounding him. An instant later he was dressed in a very dapper suit with a walking stick and scarf. "Uh, no. You look like a magician." It certainly wasn't a bad look, but it was far too pretentious to blend in.

"I am a magician."

I pointed my finger at him as I spoke. "Not the kind I'm referring to." He looked confused, studying his clothing. "What's wrong with casual wear?"

"I do not wear 'casual'-"

"Yeah, well, you're with me now. I live casual. Get used to it." Loki sighed dejectedly, his finger tracing the tip of his walking stick before changing again. It was strange, seeing him in such common clothing. I couldn't decide if it was laughable or awe inspiring.

"Is this acceptable?" The manner in which he glared at the green shirt expressed his sentiments loud and clear. I, however, found it to be an improvement from the prior.

"Yes. Now if only you'd wipe that awful look off your face." The grimace remained intact. I sighed, pushing on the carousel door. Round and round it went until I stood in the busy street of New York.

The city had rebuilt at a remarkable rate, having nearly returned to its grandeur before the attack of last year. At that moment, a blue, Acura SUV pulled up to the door. I recognized the driver as Richards, the woman who had so kindly gotten me new clothes. "Doctor Grant, it's all yours." She tossed me the keys, which I caught, somewhat surprised.

"Um, are you sure this is mine?"

"You paid for it, didn't you?"

"Well, yes. But I was expecting more of something like a Prius or something..." While it was true I had asked Fury to send someone to pick me up a new car, given the size of my recent paycheck and the need for a vehicle, I wasn't predicting them to get me something so...fancy.

"We have an arrangement with the manufacuterer. Oh, I almost forgot!" She opened the backseat and began to remove something from the back. The yellow, striped fur and orange eyes were recognizable in an instant.

"MY BABY!" I squealed. Normally, the sound disgruntled me. I loathed hearing women and girls squealing with delight over things. I was so excited to see my Sawyer, however, it flew out of my mouth. I didn't even care that Richards seemed terrified of me as I hoisted the cat into my arms. He mewed with confusion, his ears pinned back from the sounds of the city.

I covered his fur with kisses, tears running down my face. "I missed you, my love." He squirmed in my grasp but I held him fast. "Did they take good care of you? Hmm?"

"What is that?" Loki inquired, his voice full of disgust.

"Sawyer is not a 'that'! He is my best friend. My confidante. My constant companion. Not to mention, I've spent the past few years under the impression that he's my soul mate. So, don't ever speak of him in such a manner again!"

His eyebrows raised in alarm. "Olivia, it's a cat..."

"He! He's a cat!"

"I never knew you were one of those women-"

"What? A crazy, cat lady? You should now right now, that I am. This cat is my kitty-child and I spoil him rotten." I went into a frenzy of kisses against his fur again, Sawyer howling in discontent.

"I don't think he's enjoying it."

"You know nothing of our love..." I stroked his head happily for a moment before loading him back into his carrier.

"I have to compete...with a cat..."

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." Walking to the other side and opening the door, I looked at him earnestly. "Are you coming?"

He hesitated for a moment, deliberating. Finally, he shook his head and approached the car. I sat down in my seat, the slightest twinge of a grin on my face. His door closed and we sat in silence, allowing me to fully appreciate what I was doing.

"I'm moving across the country with an alien." My eyes widened as I spoke, mind whirring.

"Should I be offended?"

The words flew out in a jumble. "I've never even been on a date. Ever. Never, ever, ever. I went to prom with a cardboard cut out of Aragorn. While the other girls in college were sleeping around, I was busy watching Doctor Who."

"I take it you weren't sleeping around then?"

"No! I've never..." My voice trailed off, my face turning crimson. "And now, I mean, my first romantic involvement is with an extraterrestrial who is probably thousands of years older than me. I can't even..."

"Do you still want this?" The trepidation in his voice was apparent. As I looked at him in the seat next to me, I became aware of how strange it must have been for him as well. My eyes glanced flicked to Sawyer in the back. It was then that I evaluated my present opportunity. I had my beloved cat in the backseat. Beside me was the only person who could ever understand me, simply because we were both so broken. Our pasts were incredibly similar. We had the same vulnerabilities and insecurities. More than that, he loved me. And I him. What was I so afraid of?

Confident in my decision, I replied. "Yes. I do." My finger pushed start, the engine purring to life as I did so. "I should probably warn you that this is an incredibly long drive."

"I don't mind." As my hand reached for the gear shift, Loki leaned into me, his mouth at my ear, fingers brushing aside my hair. "I am more than willing to rectify the time lost during your schooling." His lips kissed my neck, sending my stomach into a fit of flips.

"Well-" I choked, slamming the car into gear. "M-maybe. I don't know. I-I'll have to think about it." He smirked wickedly and I pressed my foot to the gas pedal.

"I must admit, I'm rather enjoying seeing you this flustered."

My face transformed into a scowl. "Of course you do."

"Your skin is bright pink."

The heat in my face told me as much. "How observant you are. A regular Sherlock Holmes." My tone was dry, laden with sarcasm.

The same pleased expression remained on his face. "Where exactly in Washington are we going?" His finger twirling one of my red curls lazily.

"S-Seattle." My breath came out in bursts. This was entirely unfair. I had no reason to be so frazzled. It wasn't as if I was a prude. "Will you stop it, already?"

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean."

A mischievous chuckle sounded from him. "As you wish."

I readjusted in my seat, my knuckles white from clutching the steering wheel tightly. I took what I hoped to be a subtle glimpse at him. For all his vexing, I knew how fortunate I was. It was I who got to see the real Loki, the one that had been lost so long ago. And it was I who had the opportunity to make something with him. Sawyer mewed, my eyes catching him in the rearview mirror. For a girl who had lost a great deal, I seemed to have gained the world in return. The road flew past my windows and I smiled.


End file.
